


City Under Siege

by Adrasos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Modern Thedas, Smut, That means guns, Things that don't make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrasos/pseuds/Adrasos
Summary: ''Sargeant Marian Hawke.'' Meredith began. ''Twenty two years old, four years of service in the Fereldan military. Trained with special forces, and joined the Fereldan Rangers in a strike to dismantle the Cult of Andraste extremist terrorist group in their stronghold.'' The Knight Commander said. ''Is currently wanted for desertion.''Modern Thedas fic. Follows Sgt. Marian Hawke as she tries to navigate Kirkwall, dodging knives and bullets to keep her family safe while the city tears itself apart.





	1. Escape

Marian Hawke pushed her mother into Bethany's waiting arms, then span to face the screeching mass of bodies persuing them through the forest. She fired round after round into the darkspawn from her rifle, aiming for the bobbing heads through her scope.

''Carver, suppressing fire!'' Hawke shouted to her brother. Carver shouldered his light machine gun and began to spray into the approaching horde of darkspawn, shredding flesh and puncturing limbs. The once human creatures pressed forward in an unstoppable tide, clothes torn and skin rotten. Most wore civilian clothing, yet some were outfitted in ragged Fereldan army uniforms. The combined fire from the siblings did nothing to slow the horde down, as the fallen darkspawn at the front were simply trampled by the horde as more rushed to fill their place.

''Marian, come on!'' Urged Bethany from behind them, and Hawke patted Carver's shoulder, signalling him to fall back. The pair began to walk backwards while firing, Carver not having to reload due to his light machine gun's clip size. 

''Bethany, now!'' Shouted Hawke as they reached a narrow rock passage, while simultaneously slamming a fresh clip into her rifle. A wall of fire erupted in front of Hawke and Carver, so they stepped backwards quickly as the unnatural flames rose to ten feet high and blocked the pass. The darkspawn halted on the other side, snapping their jaws hungrily and shoving into each other while clutching crude daggers and swords. Hawke turned to Bethany, who stood holding Leandra. 

''Nice work.'' Hawke said quickly, then turned back to Carver. ''Ammo count?'' 

''I've got a couple of clips left.'' Carver responded while hefting the bulky hundred round magazines. ''You?'' 

''Three, nowhere near as many bullets as you.'' Hawke sighed as she inspected her thirty round magazines. 

''Enough gun talk, Mother needs help.'' Bethany snapped from behind the siblings, and they walked towards Leandra quickly. Their mother was doubled over and panting for breath, her summer dress coated in mud and grime. 

''No, I'm fine. I just need a moment.'' Leandra assured them. 

''How long can you hold that wall Bethany?'' Carver asked, rolling his shoulder and adjusting his body armour. 

''Long enough to get them off our backs for now.'' Bethany said, wiping down her jeans and compacting her metal staff down into a smaller size. 

''Right, we're safe for the moment, so we need to make a plan.'' Hawke took control as she took the cap from her head. She then pulled her shoulder length dark hair from the ponytail it was in and ran a hand through it. 

''Screw that!'' Carver protested. ''We need to get out of here!'' 

''And go where?'' Countered Hawke. ''If we wander around blindly it's only a matter of time before we run into another horde. We need a destination so we can plan a route.'' 

''And while we're stood here the darkspawn are going to figure out they can find a way around the fire.''

''Both of you, enough.'' Bethany snapped, and the bickering soldiers stopped speaking immediately. Bethany rarely spoke up, so it gave them pause. 

''We can go to Kirkwall.'' Leandra said, straightening up and rubbing her hands together thoughtfully. ''We still have family there.'' 

''There are a lot of Templars in Kirkwall.'' Bethany said uneasily, and Hawke nodded. 

''It's a huge risk, but it might be our only option.'' She said, and Bethany nodded. Carver pulled a map from his large rucksack and removed his helmet. 

''If we can get to the north coast, there might be military evacuation sites.'' Carver said as he laid the map on the ground, but Hawke shook her head and crouched next to him. Their fatigues were covered in blood and dirt, and the Kevlar body armour they wore bore punctures and scratches from darkspawn weapons. 

''There's nobody left. You heard the orders from General Loghain, everyone is to rendezvous at Denerim.'' Hawke said, and Bethany looked at her in surprise. 

''Wait, you're disobeying orders right now?'' She asked and Hawke smiled. 

''Do you really think we'd abandon you for that slime?'' 

''The bastard called off our air and tank support. He's the reason we were overrun.'' Carver growled. 

''Well.'' Hawke sighed as she stood. ''Let's make our way north anyway. There's bound to be some boats available.'' 

''What if nobody lets us on board?'' Bethany asked worriedly, and Hawke grinned darkly as she pulled her hair into a ponytail again and put on her cap. 

''We have guns Bethany. They can be very persuasive.''

* * *

 

The family marched for an hour through the destroyed countryside, taking a short break to share some military rations and setting a brutal pace to escape the horde. Several jet planes roared overhead, speeding towards Denerim. 

''Hold up.'' Hawke said as her ears picked up the sound of gunfire. 

''Other survivors.'' Carver said, and Hawke nodded. 

''Bethany, protect mother. Carver, with me.'' She ordered, then raised her rifle and advanced towards the gunfire. As she ran over a small hill, she spotted a red headed woman in Fereldan army gear stood back to back with a man in a Templar uniform. They were surrounded, and fired their guns into the darkspawn as the creatures closed in. The Templar wore steel shoulder plates over a long leather jacket with the Templar logo stitched into the chest. As Hawke raised her rifle, a darkspawn buried a crude dagger in the Templar's arm, causing him to cry out and drop his pistol as the rusty dagger tore his flesh open. He stumbled back and watched in panic as the creature advanced, until the red haired woman shoved her shotgun barrel into it's mouth and pulled the trigger.

The darkspawn's head exploded in a shower of blood, and the woman picked the Templar up with one hand while hefting her shotgun with the other. She looked around grimly as the darkspawn approached slowly, anticipating the kill, and she gripped the gun tightly. 

''They will not have you.'' She said quietly. A volley of bullets slammed into the darkspawn around her, and the woman snapped her head towards the source. Two Fereldan soldiers stood side by side nearby, firing their weapons with precise skill. Bullet by bullet the darkspawn were shredded, and the soldiers advanced when the area was clear. The woman noticed two civilian women following close behind, and recognised the female soldier. 

''Sargeant Hawke, thank the Maker.'' The red head sighed. 

''Captain Valen, good to see you.'' Hawke responded, and shook Avelines hand. Next to the Captain, the Templar stood ramrod straight and glared at Bethany, who had her staff extended and fire running down it. 

''Apostate!'' The Templar snapped, and made to move forward until Aveline put a hand on his good shoulder. 

''Enough Wesley, they saved us.'' She scolded her husband, and looked back to Hawke. ''Sargeant, this is my husband, Ser Wesley.'' 

Hawke nodded politely, but stood in front of Bethany protectively. ''Good to meet you. What are you doing out here Captain?'' She asked Aveline. 

''Escaping. Wesley came to find me when the retreat order was sounded.'' Adeline explained, then turned to treat her husbands shoulder. He tried to shove her off and make a move for Bethany, but Hawke stood in his way. 

''Not another step Templar.'' Hawke said, her voice calm while her eyes blazed. The other soldier stood next to her, holding a giant machine gun with a murderous gaze. 

''The order dictates that all apostates...'' Wesley started, but Bethany interrupted him. 

''Where are you going to take me?'' She sighed. ''Have you not noticed the horde?'' 

''Dear, they saved us.'' Adeline said. ''The country is falling apart, and we need their help.'' Wesley backed down. 

''Of course.'' The Templar said stiffly. ''Apologies.'' 

''Sargeant, where are you headed?'' Aveline asked Hawke.

''North, hoping to catch a ship to Kirkwall.'' She replied, and Aveline nodded. 

''Mind if we join you?'' Aveline asked. ''I'm not going back to Loghain after what he did.'' 

''Okay, but your husband stays away from Bethany.'' Hawke warned, and Aveline nodded. 

''Sure, add Templars to the list of things that want to kill us.'' Carver said sarcastically. 

''Can it Corporal, let's move out.'' Hawke said, unloading her empty clip and replacing it. _'Two left.'_

* * *

 

The ground rumbled, and Aveline snapped her head towards Hawke. 

''Ogre!'' The Captain warned, and Hawke panicked as the hulking beast came into view. It was a twelve foot wall of muscle and armour, able to tear a tank apart with its bare hands or throw boulders that knocked helicopters out of the sky. The beast had armour plating across it's chest, shoulders and head and it's dark gaze landed on the group. 

''Fuck!'' Hawke shouted, and the ogre charged. They all dived to either side, Leandra jumping to the right with Carver. Leandra stood to find the ogre advancing on her, until Carver jumped in front of her and started firing into the beast. He roared as the rounds from his machine gun bounced off the armoured chest plate, but it was cut short when the ogre dashed forward and grabbed him. It lifted Carver High into the air and roared in his face. Hawke and Aveline began to fire into it's back, while Bethany readied fire in her hands to throw at it. The ogre squeezed, and Leandra screamed as Carver's torso was crushed in it's hand. The ogre discarded Carver, and charged at Hawke as she emptied a full clip into it's head. The bullets were having no effect, and she rolled to the side to avoid it's charge while Aveline fired her shotgun into the beasts knee from point blank range. Wesley grabbed Leandra and held her back protectively as she screamed and tried to run to the body of her son. 

''Over here!'' Bethany shouted, and launched a fireball into the back of the ogres head as it prepared to stomp on Aveline. The beast turned quickly, and roared at Bethany. The mage panicked until Hawke stepped forward and fired into it's mouth. The roar turned from angry to painful, as the ogre stumbled back a step. Aveline pressed the advantage, pulling the pin on a grenade and tucking it inside the beasts knee strap. Aveline dived backwards as the grenade exploded, tearing the ogres leg nearly in half and causing it to collapse. Aveline pulled the pin on a second grenade and threw it into the beasts roaring mouth, just as Hawke did the same. The two grenades exploded simultaneously, splitting the ogres head in a shower of gore and fire. 

''Carver!'' Leandra wailed desperately, and the group all ran towards her. Hawke and Bethany dropped to their knees next to their fallen brother, and Leandra looked up at Hawke. 

''Why didn't you protect him?'' She snapped with tears running down her cheeks. ''He was your baby brother. He was my boy!'' Leandra wailed, and Hawke looked down in shame. Bethany sobbed next to Hawke, but moved to defended her.

''It wasn't her fault mother.'' Bethany said quietly, tears flowing.

''If I may'' Wesley stepped forward. His skin was pale, and he was looking rather ill. ''I could honour your son on his way to the Maker.'' Leandra nodded slowly, cradling Carvers head in her trembling hands. As Wesley quoted from the chant of light, Hawke slowly removed her brother's dog tags and handed them to Bethany. Her sister took the tags with shaking hands, and leant into Hawke's side. 

''Company!'' Alerted Aveline, and the group stood quickly to find themselves surrounded by approaching darkspawn. Leandra didn't notice, as she hadn't lifted her gaze from Carver. 

''Bethany, we need fire.'' Hawke said urgently, loading her last rifle clip. 

''I can't stop this many.'' Bethany responded desperately, yet extended her staff anyway.

Aveline discarded her empty shotgun and pulled a machete from a sheath on her back. The Captain didn't speak, she just moved to Wesley's side and faced the horde with a steely expression. Wesley could barely hold himself upright, and Aveline put an arm around him. 

Hawke raised her rifle, and as her finger tightened on the trigger a great roar shook the ground. She span around, and couldn't believe her eyes. A dragon. A fucking _DRAGON_ was sat on the rocks behind them _._ The beast swooped down and ignited the darkspawn with it's fire breath, while the group stared in shock. The dragon trampled the last of the darkspawn, and Hawke gripped her weapon tightly. 

 _'Dragons have been extinct for hundreds of years.'_  She thought numbly, until the dragon transformed into an old woman that started walking towards her. _'Oh Marian, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into now?'_


	2. Gallows

The ancient cargo ship pulled into Kirkwall's gallows slowly, and came to a groaning stop in the moonlight as the rain soaked the docks. The hulking metal ship was packed with refugees from Ferelden, and they quickly disembarked from the ship to be met with lines of guards on the wet concrete. Hawke led the way through the chaos, the rifle slung over her shoulder allowing her to navigate the crowd without bother. The gallows towered high above, a monument of concrete, spotlights and glass, the heart of Templar power in Kirkwall.

_'Best not let anyone know the gun is empty.'_

Leandra, Bethany and Aveline followed. Wesley had chosen to let Aveline end his life rather than succumb to the blight, and the Captain had hardly spoken on the three day journey across the sea. Hawke had spent her time aboard the ship brooding over their encounter with the witch of the wilds and her strange request. There had been little complaint when the all powerful and ancient being had offered them safe passage for a simple errand, yet Hawke was worried about what the deal would entail. Just thinking about Flemeth made the amulet the witch gave Hawke grow warm in her pocket. 

_'Dragons don't exist anymore. Witches don't exist anymore. The world must really be going to shit for them to show up.'_

Hawke reached the front of the crowd, and came face to face with a line of guards. They wore matching black combat uniforms, including stab vests and utility belts which held pistols and batons. 

''Step back!'' The nearest guard barked at Hawke, just as Aveline stepped up next to her. 

''We're military. We need to speak to your commanding officer.'' Aveline said sternly, and the closest guards looked at the Captain bars on Aveline's shoulders with worry. The machete sheathed on her back discouraged the guards further. They also noticed the Sargeant bars on Hawke's shoulders, and how battle worn their uniforms were. Aveline and Hawke stared the guards down while the rain poured on the desperate crowd. Photographers and camera crews were lined up behind the guards, and were filming the crush of refugees for various news channels. Eventually, the guard stepped aside. 

''Very well. The Captain is inside, but you must leave your rifle here Sargeant.'' The guard said, gesturing for Hawke's weapon. Since it was empty, Hawke surrendered the gun without a fuss and the group was ushered through to a chorus of yells and complaints from behind them as more people tried to enter. Hawke's boots squelched against the wet concrete as she led the way towards the gallows, but they were intercepted by a group of reporters. 

''Are you from the Ferelden army?''

''What happened at Ostagar?'' 

''Are you deserters?'' 

Aveline took point and pushed through the small crowd, as Hawke pulled her cap down low over her face to avoid the cameras. Leandra and Bethany held on to each other tightly until they entered the concrete structure, and the guards pushed the reporters back. 

''Everyone okay?'' Hawke asked. Aveline and Bethany nodded, while Leandra didn't respond. Sighing, Hawke entered the main square of the structure, and the open courtyard was lit with powerful spotlights as the downpour intensified. Across the square, Hawke spotted several guards facing off against a group of armoured men. 

''Mercenaries.'' Aveline said, and Hawke turned to Bethany. 

''Stay with mother here.'' She said, then spoke quietly. ''What did you do with your staff?''

''It's in the sea.'' Bethany responded. 

''Good.'' Hawke nodded. ''We can get you a new one inside. Now stay here and let us handle this.'' 

Aveline and Hawke then moved towards the group and approached the Guard Captain. The man eyed their ranks and uniform, before raising an eyebrow. 

''Captain, Sargeant.'' He greeted. ''What can I do for you?'' 

''We need to get inside the city.'' Hawke said and the guard sighed. 

''And so does half of Ferelden. There isn't enough room, the slums are already overflowing.'' He responded.

''We'll take our chances, now let us through.'' The lead mercenary growled. 

''No, turn back and head to another city.'' The guard monotoned like he'd been denying people for days. ''They already had to shut down the airport, and now the gallows are about to sink.'' 

''We have family here.'' Hawke said, and the guard tilted his head. ''Gamlen Amell, he lives in Hightown.'' 

''The only Gamlen Amell I know slums about in Lowtown, but I can contact him for you.'' The guard offered, but the mercenaries behind Hawke grew restless. 

''We've been here for two days, and you're gonna let these bitches in the moment they arrive?'' The leader shouted, and the guard held his hands up in a calming gesture while his men drew their batons behind him. 

''I never said that, now back away.'' The guard captain tried, but the mercenaries were done talking. 

''Come on lads, we're breaking in!'' The leader shouted, and it was met with a wave of cheers until Aveline's elbow smashed into his teeth, shattering them and causing the man to fall backwards into the pool of rainwater at their feet. The mercenaries started to draw knives and other hidden weapons, and the guards found themselves outnumbered by the mob.

Hawke pulled a knife from her boot and ducked under a wild swing before stabbing the man in the armpit through a gap in his body armour. He screamed until Hawke pulled the knife out and used the hilt to knock him unconscious. One of the mercenaries pulled a small pistol from his sleeve and aimed it at Hawke until Aveline's machete sliced through his wrist. The man screamed and collapsed, his blood mixing with the rainwater to create a red pool around the fighters ankles. The guard captain was blindsided by a mercenary, and fell down into the red water as the mad woman stood above him with a dagger. As she brought it down, the blade of a knife erupted out of the front of her throat, and the woman coughed blood before collapsing. Hawke stood over the Captain and offered him her hand, which he took gratefully. Hawke pulled him up, and he surveyed the chaos. Several of his men lay injured, yet reinforcements had arrived to help quell the uprising. Aveline knocked out the last hostile standing with the handle of her machete before sheathing it again. 

''What a mess.'' The guard captain groaned, as another guard ran up to him.

''Captain...'' She started but he cut her off.

''Get everyone down here now. Seal it off and don't let the press get wind of this.'' He barked and the guard quickly complied. The Captain then turned towards Hawke. ''I owe you my life Sargeant. I can contact Gamlen for you right away, wait here.''

* * *

Two days later, Aveline paced in front of Hawke, who sat with Bethany and their mother on the single bed. 

''They're taking the piss.'' Hawke growled, picking at the rations provided for them by the guards. The group had been staying in a single private room inside the gallows while they waited. There was only one bed, but the group had access to a washing machine and shower so cleaned their clothes and bodies for the first time in days. A knock on the door made Hawke stand while Aveline answered the door. The guard captain stood on the other side and nodded to Aveline. 

''Captain, Gamlen has arrived.'' He reported, then led the way to the visitors room. Bethany tried not to flinch at the Templars who marched past as they walked through the gleaming corridors, until they reached a set of double doors. The Captain pushed them open to reveal an empty room, and in the centre stood Gamlen. He had several days worth of stubble covering his jaw, and Hawke could smell the booze on his scruffy leather jacket from five yards away. Leandra either didn't notice or didn't care, and rushed forward to hug her brother. An announcement sounded from a speaker in the corner which made Hawke and Aveline look at each other in panic. 

''Captain Aveline Valen and Sargeant Marian Hawke, please report to the Knight Commanders office.'' A bored female voice sounded over the tannoy, and Leandra whipped her head around. 

''What does the Knight Commander want?'' She asked, panic in her eyes. 

''We're deserters mother.'' Hawke said sadly, then turned to Gamlen. ''Get them inside the city. Give me your address and we'll join you later.'' After receiving Gamlen's address, Hawke left the room with Aveline at her side while her mother called from behind her.

''No, I can't let them take another one of my children!'' She stressed, while Bethany's calm voice soothed her.

''Marian will be fine, she hasn't done anything wrong.''

The voices faded as the two women walked away from the visitor centre, both women only wearing combat trousers, boots and shirts, their armour too damaged to be salvageable. They approached the nearest Templar and asked for directions. 

''You need to take the elevator up to the 30th floor, it's just on the right from there.'' The Templar responded politely. The soldiers thanked him before walking to the elevator and pressing the button to call it. 

''What do we do Captain?'' Hawke asked Aveline as they waited for the doors to open.

''I don't know Sargeant.'' Aveline sighed, and the doors opened with a ding to reveal a Templar with curly blonde hair. He had the rank of Captain on his shoulder plate, and his leather coat was white rather than the standard grey. The pistol holstered on his thigh had the symbol of the chantry engraved on the grip, and the sword sheathed at his hip gleamed. The soldiers entered the lift and Aveline pressed the button for the 30th floor. The elevator was silent as it ascended, the presence of the silent Knight Captain slightly unnerving the two soldiers. The doors eventually opened to a bright lobby, and the women stepped out of the lift, followed by the Knight Captain. A receptionist stood from a desk to their right and addressed them. 

''Captain, Sargeant, the Knight Commander is expecting you.'' The woman said politely and led the way towards a set of grand oak double doors. She opened them and gestured for the soldiers to enter. Hawke and Aveline shared one last worried look before walking into the bright office. Their boots clacked against the white marble floor, and the Knight Captain entered behind them before closing the doors and standing in front of them. Sat at a large wooden desk, Knight Commander Meredith read a piece of paper in her hand without acknowledging the soldiers, wearing an expensive suit and high heels. Behind her, the huge glass windows offered a magnificent view of the gallows and the city beyond, showing the distant cars glinting in the daylight as they moved through the metropolis. Hawke and Aveline came to a stop side by side in front of the desk, and Meredith finally raised her cold blue eyes to stare at Hawke. 

''Sargeant Marian Hawke.'' Meredith began. ''Twenty two years old, four years of service in the Fereldan military. Trained with special forces, and joined the Fereldan Rangers in a strike to dismantle the Cult of Andraste extremist terrorist group in their stronghold.'' The Knight Commander said. ''Is currently wanted for desertion.'' Meredith then turned her gaze to Aveline.

''Captain Aveline Valen. Thirty years old, twelve years of service in the Ferelden military. Declined a medal of valour and multiple requests to transfer to the special forces. Is currently wanted for desertion.'' Meredith finished, and looked between the two soldiers. They both stood at attention, looking straight ahead with blank looks on their faces. Yet Meredith noticed Aveline's jaw clenching subtly in anxiety, and Hawke's throat constrict slightly as she nervously swallowed. ''General Loghain has insisted that all deserters face life in prison.'' Meredith then leant back in her chair. ''So, tell me why two of Fereldan's finest soldiers are stood in my office instead of fighting the darkspawn across the sea?'' 

''Knight Commander, we were abandoned by our superiors.'' Aveline said, still looking straight ahead. ''We were promised air and armour support which never came, leaving the the whole 43rd regiment to be overrun. The king was killed and thousands of men died, including the grey wardens.'' 

''And this excuses desertion?'' Meredith questioned, still leaning back in her chair.

''No ma'am.'' Hawke spoke up. ''My only concern was the safety of my family. I will accept whatever punishment is handed down.'' 

''As will I.'' Aveline added. Meredith didn't say anything, but instead turned her computer screen to face the two soldiers. It was security footage of the mercenaries trying to break into the city, and Hawke and Aveline fighting with the guards. The footage zoomed in on the guard captain lying in the rain as one of the mercenaries raised a knife, then zoomed in further on Hawke killing the attacker and helping the captain to his feet. 

''Both of you have outstanding service records.'' Meredith spoke when the footage stopped. ''And you stayed to help the guards. Not only did you save those men's lives, you also prevented a riot in the gallows by quelling the insurrection quickly.'' The Knight Commander looked to each woman in turn. ''I have removed your prison sentences, but you are hereby exiled from Ferelden and removed from it's military. Attempting to enter Ferelden will result in the lifetime sentence being handed down. Am I understood?'' Meredith asked, and both soldiers nodded. 

''Thank you Knight Captain.'' Aveline said, and Meredith dismissed them. The soldiers walked towards the Knight Captain, and he opened the doors for them to leave. He closed them behind the two women, who looked at each other nervously.

 _'Exiled?'_ Hawke thought. _Better than life in prison I suppose.'_

 


	3. Kirkwall

Hawke and Aveline boarded a tram bound for the city. As the tram sped over the open water, the soldiers stared at the towering skyscrapers that were glinting in the sunlight. 

''Well, I suppose it's called Hightown for a reason.'' Hawke commented as the city grew closer. 

''Things here are a bit more extravagant than Ferelden unfortunately.'' Aveline said as the tram pulled into the station. The glass doors opened to a flood of noise as hundreds of people rushed through the station. Many wore expensive looking suits and carried briefcases while barking into mobile phones. 

''No Lynette, I returned those shoes. The diamonds were only fourteen carrot, I wanted sixteen.'' A woman spoke into her mobile nearby. She glanced distastefully at Hawke and Aveline's combat fatigues as she strutted past on her high heels. 

''This is what we've been fighting for.'' Aveline sighed as the soldiers surveyed the scene. ''Do they even know that there's a blight?'' 

''As long as the darkspawn stay on the other side of the ocean, they won't care.'' Hawke responded, then nudged Aveline and directed her gaze towards a hooded elven woman. The elf bumped into an Orlesian man wearing a bright blue suit and apologised. 

''Sorry sir.'' The woman said before walking away quickly. 

''Imbecile.'' The Orlesian scoffed before moving to walk off. He took two steps then froze, his hand flying to his pocket. ''Thief!'' 

''Keep your guard up.'' Hawke warned, then led the way through the crowd. She approached a guard and asked how to get to Lowtown. 

''Lowtown station is across the street.'' He responded and Hawke thanked him. The soldiers emerged into the bright sunlight and looked around in awe at the towering glass buildings around them. Multiple giant screens showed a news reporter covering the blight, yet most people didn't pay attention as the woman spoke.

 _''The Ferelden military has called a full retreat as the horde has spread over most of southern Ferelden.''_ The news cut to helicopter footage showing thousands of darkspawn swarming over the countryside as jets carpet bombed the area. The explosives killed hundreds of darkspawn, but did nothing to slow them down. The footage cut out to show the reporter again. _''General Loghain has ordered the apprehension and imprisonment of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, who are charged with treason.''_

Aveline scoffed as they waited for a break in the traffic. ''He'd blame the Maker himself if it would cover up his failures.'' A reporter recognised their uniforms and started making her way over. 

''Shit. Aveline, press.'' Hawke warned just as the reporter shouted over to them. 

''Excuse me, could I have a few moments of your time?'' 

The soldiers decided to take their chances in the traffic and dodged between the cars to escape, the next tram station visible through the crush of cars. It was half the size of the previous station, and was made out of dull grey concrete instead of steel and glass. The women jogged into the station and down a set of stairs leading to the platform to find it almost empty, apart from a few haggard looking office workers wearing cheap, ill fitting suits. A tram pulled up next to the platform, and the women quickly boarded it behind the other people waiting and sat as far away from the doors as possible, just as the reporter walked onto the platform with a cameraman following. 

''They're like vultures.'' Aveline said as the tram pulled away. The reporter spotted them and began speaking into her phone as the tram left the station. The cheap plastic seats were covered in scratches, and the tram shuddered violently every few seconds as it drove out of Hightown. After twenty minutes and several stops at increasingly vandalised stations, the buildings turned from glass skyscrapers and marble hotels to run down shops and blocks of flats as the bright extravagance of Hightown was replaced with drab grey concrete. 

 _''Next stop, Lowtown market.''_ A synthetic voice announced from a vandalised speaker mounted in the corner. It was surrounded by a metal cage which had been forced open, allowing someone to write _'Fuck the Templars'_ In permanent marker, along with a crudely drawn penis. 

''That's our stop.'' Hawke told Aveline, but the red haired woman was on edge.

''Don't look, but there's a group of men down the tram watching us.'' Aveline said.

''What are we dealing with?'' Hawke asked quietly, pretending to admire the view of poverty outside the murky windows.

''Four men, boarded at the last stop.'' Aveline reported. ''Two are armed, nothing more than knives.'' Hawke nodded. 

''I suppose they just want a friendly chat?'' Hawke grinned. 

''You never could take anything seriously.'' Aveline sighed, then nudged Hawke as two of the men moved closer down the tram, while the others remained seated. Hawke watched them out of the corner of her eye, noting their rough appearance and armoured clothes. One of the men sat opposite them and spoke in a grizzled voice. 

''Friends of Gamlen?''

''Wrong people, we just got here.'' Hawke responded, placing her right ankle on her left knee to make her knife easier to reach. Aveline's machete had been apprehended by the Templars as evidence, so she stayed still. 

''Don't play thick bitch.'' The man snapped. ''We were in the Gallows, and we know who you are. He owes a lot of coin, and somebody's got to pay it.''

''We just got here.'' Hawke replied. ''Do we look like we have any money?'' 

''Well, I guess we're going to have to take something else then.'' The man growled before making a grab for Hawke. In response, she pulled the knife out of her boot and stabbed the reaching hand. He roared as Aveline shot to her feet and punched the nearest man as he drew a knife from his sleeve. Hawke pulled the knife out of the leaders hand and kicked him in the face, the heel of her boot knocking out his front teeth as he slumped into his seat, unconscious.

Aveline followed up her punch with a kick to the ribs, then finished the man with a headbutt as the other two opponents ran down the tram towards them. The passengers walked in the opposite direction, completely calm as if this was a common occurrence. Hawke stepped up beside Aveline as the men reached them, and settled into a combat stance. She dodged back as the man swung a punch, then slashed her knife up his arm. The man roared and barged into her, throwing both of them over a seat. Hawke ended up on the bottom, dropping her knife as she landed on the sticky floor.

Aveline meanwhile met her opponent head on, grabbing him and throwing him to the floor. She climbed on top and started raining heavy punches down, but the man covered up and absorbed the punishment. Aveline momentarily froze as Hawke cried out in pain behind her, and the thug took advantage by throwing Aveline off him. 

Hawke punched the man on top of her, then elbowed him in the temple. He growled, then pulled a knife out of his jacket and stabbed towards Hawke's stomach. She grabbed his wrist and halted the blade, but the man used his other hand to punch Hawke across the jaw. Due to their position on the floor, it wasn't a hard punch, yet it was enough to weaken Hawke's grip on the knife wrist and the blade sunk slowly into her side. She cried out as the knife slowly pierced her body, and her arms trembled in effort.

Aveline stood quickly and looked towards Hawke, who was lay on the floor under her opponent. Before Aveline could move to help, a fist crashed into her jaw and sent her stumbling back against the window. Her opponent advanced slowly, still shaky from Aveline's initial assault. She spat blood onto the ground between them and raised her fists just as Hawke cried out again. 

Hawke cried out again as the man twisted the knife inside her. She kneed him in the ribs desperately, but he held on tightly and punched her again just as one of the windows smashed behind him. 

Aveline dodged to the side as her opponent charged, then grabbed him and used his own momentum to drive his head through the window. The toughened glass smashed and cut the top of his head to ribbons, but Aveline had already moved on to Hawke's opponent. She grabbed the man from behind and hauled him off, alarmed by the blood on his hands. The man struggled in Aveline's arms and almost shook loose until Hawke drove her boot into his knee. He roared as the joint let out a sickening crunch, then Aveline launched her elbow into the back of his head, fracturing the skull and knocking him out cold. 

Hawke pulled the knife out of her side with a groan while Aveline knocked out the thug, then gasped as the adrenaline wore off and the pain took hold. Her hands trembled as she put pressure on the wound, and Aveline kneeled next to her. 

''Shit, hold on Sargeant.'' She said, and Hawke laughed weakly. 

''Not supposed to call me that anymore, remember?'' Hawke tried to joke, but groaned again. 

''Not now Hawke.'' Aveline complained before helping her to her feet. Hawke placed her arm around Aveline's shoulders as the tram came to a shuddering stop. They stumbled off, and Aveline looked around the empty platform desperately. ''Where do we go?'' 

Gamlen stumbled into the station drunkenly, muttering to himself. ''Go and wait for them, blah blah blah.'' He complained. ''They're soldiers, they can look after themselves.'' He then spotted the two women, and his eyes widened at the blood seeping into Hawke's shirt. 

''Get us to your place, quickly!'' Barked Aveline, and Gamlen hurried forward to help.

* * *

''Mother, they'll be fine.'' Bethany assured Leandra. She stood in the small living room trying to calm her mother, yet her hands were nervously running along her jeans. A small black and white TV was reporting the local news, and the sofa was covered in old stains. The door crashed open, and they span their heads around as Gamlen and Aveline carried Hawke between them. She was unconscious, and Leandra gasped as they lay her on the dining table. 

''Marian!'' Leandra tried to grab her daughter, but Bethany pushed forward before she could. 

''What happened?'' Bethany asked, hands lighting up with healing magic. 

''Knife.'' Aveline reported, then rolled up Hawke's shirt to reveal her toned torso and the wound. As Bethany set to work, Aveline rounded on Gamlen. ''Some of your debt collectors ambushed us.'' She hissed while squaring up to the ashamed looking man. 

''What happened Gamlen?'' Leandra asked, voice shaking. ''What happened to our family estate in Hightown?''

''I lost it.'' Gamlen said, then turned angry. ''You ran away Leandra, you can't just come back and start judging me.'' 

''Enough.'' Aveline stepped in. ''The real concern is how you can provide for them while debt collectors are hounding you.'' 

''I already sorted that out.'' Gamlen sighed. ''I know a man, Meeran. He runs a mercenary group called Red Iron, and he agreed to take on Marian. It was the only way you'd be able to stay in the city.'' 

''Marian is a soldier, not a gun for hire.'' Bethany said from the table, glowing hands closing Hawke's wound. 

''Meeran doesn't just take on anyone. He looked up her service record, and he's impressed. She needs to meet him tomorrow, and it will pay well enough to keep you all fed.'' 

''Let's just hope she'll be well enough.'' Aveline said quietly as Bethany moved her hands away to reveal an angry looking but sealed wound.

* * *

''You sold me into servitude?'' Hawke barked at Gamlen as the man tried to defend himself. It was early into the next morning, and Hawke sat at the small dining table in her freshly washed shirt and combat trousers. 

''It was the only way...'' 

''No, you could have came and talked to us.'' She said, then stretched her side with only a dull ache. ''Nice job Bethany.'' Hawke smiled at her sister. 

''You need to meet Meeran in the Hanged man pub in two hours.'' Gamlen said, and when Hawke tried to argue he cut her off. ''I can't look after you. I don't even have enough money for myself. It's the only way you'll be able to carry on living here.'' 

Hawke sighed. ''Fine.'' She then looked around. ''Where's Aveline?'' 

''She left to join the guards. She wishes you well.'' Bethany said. 

''Why couldn't I have joined the guards?'' Hawke frowned. 

''I didnt have enough sway to get you into the city, but Meeran did. You need to work for him for a year and your debt will be paid off.'' Gamlen explained and Hawke sighed. 

''Fine, I'll do it for mother and Bethany.''

Two hours later, Hawke stood outside the Hanged Man in her army fatigues. 

 _'I really need some new clothes.'_ She thought as she pushed open the door. It was still morning, so the pub was mostly empty save for some alcoholics and a table filled with several armed men and women, all wearing Kevlar armour and combat gear. _'I wonder who the mercenaries are.'_ She rolled her eyes and made her way over to the table, and they stopped talking as they sized her up. Sat at the head of the table, a man with grey receding hair addressed her. 

''You must be Hawke.'' He said, gaze raking up her body. ''Nice.'' Hawke shuddered internally.

''Meeran I presume?'' She said flatly, and he nodded. 

''Gamlen talked up a storm about you.'' Meeran leaned back in his chair. ''Didn't believe a word of it, so I looked you up.'' The other mercenaries all turned to stare at Hawke. She noticed most had a patch stitched into their shoulder reading _'Red Iron.'_

''What did you find boss?'' A large man asked while spinning a knife between his fingers. ''She don't look like much.'' 

''She was in the Ferelden rangers, took out those cult of andraste freaks.'' Meeran said, and the man stopped spinning his knife. ''Led a strike team deep into their mountain base, outnumbered ten to one and came out on top.'' 

''I lost a sister in one of their attacks.'' A woman with short hair said from across the table, then nodded at Hawke. ''Appreciate it.'' 

''You understand the arrangement I made with Gamlen?'' Meeran asked Hawke and she nodded. ''A year working for me, and then you can fuck off if you really want to. But, you never know, you might end up loving our little crew.'' 

 _'Not fucking likely.'_ Hawke thought as the mercenaries cheered.

 

 


	4. Varric

1 Year later.

''No way, enough people want to get onto this expedition. It's the sort of journey to set you up for life, and I'm not just hiring any lackey that asks me.'' Bartrand said to Hawke as they walked through Hightown's shopping district. The upper classes drifted between the different shops, sat inside restaurants or on benches in the bright sunlight. Hawke wore black combat trousers and boots, with a hooded jacket and a scarf. Beneath the jacket was a lightweight bulletproof vest which had several bullet and knife scars across the surface. Hawke removed her sunglasses and blocked the dwarf's path, the pistol holstered to her thigh visible. 

''I'm ex-military Bartrand, special forces. I need this.'' She tried, but he simply pushed past her. 

''No, get out of my face.'' Bartrand barked before walking off and pulling out his phone. Hawke sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket as she put on her sunglasses again. After the phone rang several times, Bethany came over the other end. 

''Marian, how did it go?'' Her sister asked hopefully. 

''He didn't want anything to do with me.'' Hawke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It had grown down to her shoulder blades during her time in Kirkwall, and she had decided to keep it long. 

''Oh.'' Bethany sounded depressed. ''I guess you'll have to work for Meeran again.''

''No, I'm not going back to that slimy bastard. I'll figure something out.'' Hawke said, just as she spotted a hooded elven woman making her way over out of the corner of her eye. ''I'll call you back, see you soon.'' The elven woman bumped into Hawke as she hung up the phone, and mumbled an apology. 

''Sorry miss.'' She said, but Hawke grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away. 

''Give it back and I won't get the guards involved.'' Hawke warned, and the elf tried to play dumb.

''I don't know what you mean Miss, am just late for work is all an wasn't lookin where I was goin.'' She tried, but Hawke tightened her grip on the womans wrist. 

''Wallet. Now.'' Hawke said sternly, just as a guard approached. The elf saw, and quickly handed the wallet over. 

''Is there a problem here Miss?'' The guard asked, and Hawke turned to him with a smile. 

''No, we're old friends, haven't seen each other in a while.'' She said, and the guard frowned but moved away anyway. Hawke then released the thiefs wrist. ''I've seen you around here plenty, don't try and pull this shit on me again.'' She warned, and the elf nodded. 

''Sorry. Appreciate not telling the guard mate, you won't get any shit from me from now on.'' The elf said, then moved off and blended into the crowd.

Several seconds later, a shout of ''Thief!'' Could be heard, and Hawke shook her head with a smile. 

''Impressive.'' A smooth voice said from behind her, and Hawke turned to see a dwarf leaning against a bench observing her. ''That's the first time I've ever seen her caught.'' The dwarf was clean shaven, unusual for his race, and had his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. He wore a long leather duster and an open collar shirt to reveal the top of his chest. Slung across his back was an antique looking Winchester rifle, half the size of a regular one, with polished wood and golden engravings across the surface. 

''I've seen her in action a few times, decided to keep an eye out for her.'' Hawke responded, then crossed her arms. ''And you are?'' 

''Ah, my manners.'' The dwarf chuckled, then gave a mock bow. ''Varric Tethras, at your service. Rogue, story teller, and younger brother to a certain arsehole of a dwarf.'' Varric introduced himself. 

''Good to meet you Varric. Now, your brother made it clear he didn't want anything to do with me, so I'll get going.'' Hawke said, but Varric held his hand up. 

''My brother wouldn't know a golden opportunity if it hit him square in the face.'' Varric said, making Hawke smile. ''You made quite a name for yourself working for Meeran, along with your military talents, and I want you on the expedition with us.'' 

''Sure, we can just go over to Bartrand then and he'll radically change his mind?'' Hawke raised an eyebrow. 

''Nah, we don't have to tell him.'' Varric grinned. ''Let me propose something better.'' 

''You aren't one of those gimmic salesmen that sell garden insurance or some other stupid shit are you?''

''No, no.'' Varric assured her. ''Invest in the expedition and join as a partner.''

''Okay, I'll bite.'' Hawke responded. ''How much will this cost me exactly?''

''Put forward fifty sovereigns and we'll have enough to make the expedition run smoothly.''

''Oh sure, let me just reach into my wallet real quick.'' Hawke said, then opened the leather pouch to reveal a single one sovereign note. ''Hmm. I seem to be a bit short at the moment.'' She grinned crookedly.

''I don't expect you to pay it right away, we have a few weeks yet. I'm asking you to save up and help fund it. Bartrand will have no choice but to let you on the expedition, and get a bigger cut of the rewards.'' Varric held his arms out wide with a smile, and Hawke pondered for a moment. 

''Okay Varric, you're smooth, I'll give you that.'' Hawke said, and the dwarf gave another bow. ''Deal. But I can't run solo on this, I need your help to get the coin.'' 

''I was going to offer my services anyway.'' Varric winked. ''Let's head to the Hanged Man, I have a private suite there we can discuss this further.'' 

''I've never seen you there.'' Hawke tilted her head. 

''And that's the way I like it.'' 

* * *

''So, there's a Grey Warden in the city.'' Varric explained to Hawke as they sat at his table. ''He'll have maps to the deep roads, so we can pick a good entrance. Problem is, he's an apostate wanted by the Templars.'' 

''Oh, this sounds fun.'' Hawke said flatly. 

''It gets even better.'' Grinned Varric. ''He runs a healing clinic in Darktown, but only a few refugees know where it is.'' 

''Oooh, mystery.'' Hawke took a sip of beer and cringed at the sour taste. ''It never gets easier to drink.'' 

''There's a charity shop nearby, run by a Ferelden woman. She knows where he is, but won't talk to me.'' 

''Let me guess.'' Hawke tapped her chin. ''You need my sexy Ferelden accent to charm her into revealing him?'' 

''Got it in one.'' Varric chuckled. 

''Oh, my sister could probably help.'' Hawke said and Varric nodded. 

''Ah yes, another apostate could help sway him.'' He said and Hawke froze. ''Don't worry, I know a lot of things. Your secret is safe with me.'' Varric assured her. 

''We've known each other for less than a day, and now you want me to trust you with my sisters freedom?'' Hawke asked skaptically. 

''Don't worry Hawke, the Templars are no friends of mine. And I really want to recruit you for the expedition, so giving your sister up would be a bad way to start.'' Varric said. ''Plus, I'm not blind. I know what goes on in the circle, and I wouldn't subject many people to that.'' Hawke nodded at this. 

''Fine.'' Hawke said, then tilted her head. ''How long have you known?'' 

''Five days after you arrived, you bought a second hand circle staff at the market. You obviously aren't a mage since you were in the army, but your sister is kept under wraps. Many don't even know you have a sister, thus I came to my conclusion.'' Varric raised his arms as if waiting for applause, and Hawke grinned. 

''Okay detective short arse, I'll trust you for now. Let's get Bethany.''

* * *

''So he's a Grey Warden Apostate who runs a secret healing clinic in the most dangerous part of the city?'' Bethany asked Hawke and Varric, as the three stood in the living room. The television was showing a memorial service for the Hero of Ferelden, who had died fighting the archedemon to end the blight. 

''That's about the gist of it.'' Hawke nodded. 

''And this is the brother of the man who wouldn't hire you, and you're already friends after knowing each other for a few hours?'' 

''Would you say we're friends Hawke?'' Varric turned to her. 

''I don't know, we do seem to get along fairly well.'' Hawke replied.

''That we do.'' 

''Okay, but I don't see how I factor in here.'' Bethany was confused. 

''He's an apostate Bethany, same as you.'' Hawke said, but her sister paled and looked at Varric. 

''Don't worry, I've known who you are for a while. Not many people do, you're safe with me.'' Varric assured her.

''Okay.'' Bethany said slowly. ''I still don't see how I can convince him to help.''

''It's just in case he thinks we're Templars and tries to blast us.'' Hawke explained. 

''Let me get my jacket, I'm going to throw a fireball at the TV if I have to watch another minute of the news.'' Bethany said before dashing to the shared bedroom. 

''She does know you can change the channel right?'' Varric asked Hawke, who shook her head. 

''The news is the only channel you don't have to pay for, so it's the only one we have.''

* * *

After Bethany convincing the shop owner to reveal the Warden, the trio made their way through Lowtown towards the Darktown tram station. Only one tram ran into the slums, as people rarely ventured that way unless desperate. Hawke had made Bethany put on her spare body armour under the coat she wore. 

''That's a flashy rifle Varric.'' Hawke said to the dwarf as they waited at the station. ''Are you sure you don't want to leave it?'' 

''Bianca goes where I go. She never leaves my side.'' Varric said, stroking the stock. 

''I've not mentioned this before because I didn't want to insult you.'' Hawke started. ''But why is it so small?'' 

'' _She_ is full of surprises.'' Varric said, then tilted his head. ''And why now have you decided to asked these deeply insulting questions?'' 

''Because we're friends now, you said it yourself. You're stuck with me.'' Hawke said happily, causing the dwarf to laugh. 

''You've known each other for less than a day and you're already best friends. Will you be married by tomorrow?'' Bethany stood in a thick coat and jeans, her staff compacted down and hidden in the body armour she wore. 

''Bianca is the only woman for me sunshine.'' Varric said, and Hawke placed a hand over her chest. 

''Oh Varric, you're breaking my heart.'' She said dramatically, and he laughed while Bethany sighed. The mage then turned and smiled when she saw a familiar figure approaching. 

''Aveline, what are you doing here?'' Bethany asked the approaching guard. Aveline wore her guard uniform proudly, and strode towards the group quickly. 

''Did you think you could escape and head into Darktown without me Hawke?'' Aveline scolded her. ''What in the Maker's name is so important in the slums to drag Bethany down there?'' 

''Remember that expedition we talked about?'' Hawke said, and the guard nodded. ''Well, we need to find a Grey Warden apostate running a clinic so he'll give us maps.'' 

''The Templars have been putting a lot of resources into trying to find him. What hope do you have?'' Aveline asked, and Varric grinned. 

''We know where he is. Maybe we should be Templars, they seem to be bad at their job.'' As Varric spoke, Aveline slowly turned her gaze to him. 

''Tethras.'' She said stiffly, and Varric smiled brightly at her. 

''Always good to see you Aveline.'' He responded. 

''And how do you two know each other?'' Hawke asked Aveline. 

''He has several shady dealings in various businesses.'' Aveline explained. ''But I can't get anything concrete on him. Even his merchants guild name is under a cousin that doesn't exist.''

''I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Aveline, cousin Bob may be a bit shy but he's a hard worker.'' Varric said with a 'butter wouldn't melt' expression. 

''Well they're already best friends Aveline, it's horrible.'' Bethany complained as Varric and Hawke laughed. 

''Of course they are.'' Aveline sighed, just as the Darktown tram pulled up to the platform. 

''Going down.'' Varric said, and the group boarded.

 

 


	5. Anders

_''Now arriving at Darktown station. Enjoy your stay!''_ A synthetic voice filled the tram as it stopped at the station. The only four passengers aboard stepped onto a grimy concrete platform, just as the tram pulled away in a chorus of grinding and creaking parts. 

''Stay on your guard.'' Aveline said, gripping her baton tightly. Bethany pulled her coat around herself nervously as Hawke took point, Varric following. Above them, the sun struggled to pierce the thick clouds and smog in the air, casting the surroundings in a dim grey light.

As they passed run down shacks and houses, Darktown citizens hurried along the cracked pavements and locked themselves into their houses, and beggars slouched on street corners pleading for money. 

''Got any dust?'' A pale, deathly thin man asked as the group walked by. He had a ragged Templar coat wrapped around him, and he had the signs of Lyruim withdrawal clear on his features. 

Several streetlights tried to illuminate the gloom, but most were smashed and stripped of electronic parts. A motorway bridge above the group rumbled as they passed under it, sewage water leaking from a busted pipe nearby filling the dark space with a constant dripping sound. Hawke suddenly held up her left hand while her right gripped her side arm. Varric took hold of Bianca's stock, and Aveline pulled Bethany behind her. 

''What is it?'' Bethany whispered. Several dark shapes detached themselves from the shadows, and a voice called out. 

''Not many stupid enough to come down this way.'' A familiar male voice growled, and a torch illuminated the group. ''Ah, Hawke, just the woman we wanted.'' 

''Do you really want to do this Ignacio?'' Hawke replied, flicking the safety off her pistol discreetly. 

''You killed a lot of my guys for Meeran bitch, we've got a score to settle.'' Ignacio Strand said, as the shadowy figures around him spread out. 

_'Four, plus Ignacio.'_ Hawke prepared herself. ''Nothing personal Ignacio, just following orders.'' Hawke called out. 

''Don't give a fuck, you cost me hundreds of sovereigns. On her lads, we can take her alive for some entertainment.'' Ignacio said, but as he finished Hawke pulled her pistol out in a flash and shot the torch bulb. The space was pitched into blackness again, until it was lit up with Hawke's pistol barrel as she fired five shots into the darkness. Bethany illuminated the space by casting a small fireball at her feet, revealing five bodies lay on the ground. 

''Andraste's flaming knickers Hawke.'' Varric muttered before walking over to check the bodies. Hawke holstered her pistol and turned to Bethany. 

''You okay?'' She asked, and Bethany nodded. 

''I didn't think you were that good Marian.'' Bethany said with wide eyes, looking from one thug to another. Varric walked over to Hawke and handed her a five sovereign note. 

''That's all they had, but it's a start.'' The dwarf said, and Aveline scoffed. 

''Robbing from the dead.'' The guard spoke, displeasure clear on her face. 

''We need the money more than they do Aveline.'' Hawke said, pocketing the note. ''Let's keep moving.''

* * *

''I've heard that you were good Hawke, but that was something else.'' Varric said as they walked past a ramshackle block of flats. A pair of ragged looking children crossed the street to avoid them. 

''Feeling threatened Tethras?'' Hawke responded, eyes scanning the street ahead. 

''Nah, it's just for once a story is true.'' Varric grinned. 

''That's it up ahead.'' Hawke pointed to a rusted metal gate leading down an alley. 

''Are you sure Hawke?'' Aveline was confused. ''That part of the city has been abandoned for years.'' 

''Exactly.'' Varric said, then crossed the street after an ancient car crawled past. The others followed, and Hawke pushed open the gate as the hinges creaked loudly. She ushered the others through and closed it behind her, Varric leading the way down the moss covered alley. At the end were a set of rotted wooden doors leading below ground. 

''Creepy squeaky gate, check. Spooky rotten doors, check. Hidden camera in the corner, check.'' Varric said, and the others snapped their heads around to see a small camera covered by moss in the back corner. ''It's okay, I disabled it for a few minutes. Let's get in there.'' The dwarf held up a small device, smirking as the small red light on it flashed.

Aveline took hold of one door while Hawke took hold of the other, and they pulled them open to reveal a set of wooden stairs. Hawke took point and descended the stairs, which groaned as her boots landed on them. At the bottom of the stairs, a small room filled with several sickly looking people was illuminated by a single lightbulb. The concrete walls were covered in grime and moss, and Bethany covered her nose at the smell. The waiting room was joined onto another smaller room, which was hidden by a curtain. 

''He'll probably panic at your uniform, can you wait for us outside?'' Hawke asked Aveline. ''We need him, but he's jumpy. Seeing you will lead to a fight.'' She added when the guard tried to argue. 

''Fine.'' Aveline sighed then walked back out into the alley. 

Hawke then led Varric and Bethany to the curtain, and pulled it aside to reveal a man leaning over a small boy on a makeshift operating table. His messy blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail, and several days worth of stubble covered his jaw. The Warden wore a thick parka coat that had a fur collar, combined cargo pants and dirty boots. His glowing hands hovered over a small boy, whose pale skin was slowly returning to a normal shade. The child's mother hovered behind the mage, waiting anxiously until the boy opened his eyes and coughed. 

''Thank the maker.'' She said, and the Grey Warden stepped back to allow the mother to hug her child. She then turned to him. ''Thank you so much.'' The woman then left with the small boy, barely noticing Hawke as she left.

The Grey Warden had his back turned still, but cocked his head to the side and span around quickly, eyes blazing with blue fire as his body hummed with power. ''This is a place of healing and peace, now state your business.'' He demanded. 

Hawke held her hands up. ''We don't mean harm, we're here to talk.'' She said, but the mage shook his head. 

''Try another trick Templar.'' He said, fire gathering in his hands. Bethany walked forward, hands also lighting up. 

''We're not Templars, calm down.'' She said, and the healer instantly relaxed. 

''Ah, another apostate.'' He greeted Bethany. ''It's good to know some of us are still free.''

''Only because of my sister.'' Bethany gestured to Hawke. ''And she's here to speak with you.'' 

''Apologies for my greeting....'' The mage said to Hawke. 

''Hawke.'' She supplied. 

''Apologies Hawke, one can't be too careful with the Templars hunting for us.'' The Warden said, and Hawke nodded. 

''I understand, it's hard enough to hide Bethany.'' Hawke said. 

''Well, I'm Anders.'' The mage said, bowing his head in greeting. ''You've gone through the trouble of finding my clinic, so what can I do for you?''

''We're part of an expedition into the deep roads. I was told you'd have maps to help us.'' Hawke said, but Anders shook his head. 

''If I never see the deep roads again, I'll die a happy man.'' Anders scoffed. ''You're a fool if you think going down there is smart.'' 

''Undoubtedly, but I'd still like those maps.'' Hawke said with a grin. 

_'She's clearly mad. Just the right person then.'_ Anders thought to himself. ''Okay Hawke, but I need something in return.'' 

''Everyone does. But I must warn you, I don't have any money.'' She replied. 

''It's dangerous, and extremely risky.'' Anders explained. ''My friend, another apostate, was apprehended by the Templars. They're going to make him tranquil.'' 

''What for?'' Hawke frowned. ''They can only do that if you fail the harrowing right?'' 

''Officially, but you know the Templars here act as they please. He's a good man, and an even better mage. I intend to rescue him, but I need help.'' Anders finished.

''Pissing off the Templars isn't a wise move Hawke.'' Varric warned. Hawke signed and looked to Bethany. 

''We need the maps. And I can't let an innocent man suffer that fate.'' At this, Anders brightened and stepped forward. 

''Wait, you're seriously going to help?'' He asked. ''I expected you to run in the opposite direction.'' 

''I know what tranquility means, and I can't let the Templars do it to an innocent man.'' Hawke said, looking back to Anders while Bethany beamed at her. ''But only I'm going to help, nobody else is getting dragged down by my stupidity.'' 

''Thank you Hawke.'' Anders said, and shook her hand firmly.

* * *

The moon was high in the night sky over Hightown as Hawke and Anders approached the chantry. They stuck to the shadows, avoiding the street lights and other people as much as possible during their trek through the almost abandoned shopping district. Hawke wore a cap and pulled her scarf up to cover her face, making her almost impossible to identify. Anders did the same, and they came to a stop at the foot of the polished marble stairs. 

''Okay, there's one camera at the top of the stairs. Is Varric's device really going to work?'' Anders asked quietly. 

''Guess we'll find out.'' Hawke said, then pointed the small metal object at the camera and flipped the switch. The camera angled downwards as the small red light on the device lit up. ''We're good to go.'' 

''Let's move.'' Anders nodded and led the way up the stairs quietly. They reached the great doors and Anders turned to Hawke as she worked on the lock. ''Last chance to back out Hawke.'' 

''No chance.'' She said and pushed the door open. Anders gazed in admiration at her as he followed. 

_'What a woman.'_ His eyes then drifted to the tight black combat trousers she wore. _'And what an ass.'_

The pair moved quietly through the empty chantry, disabling cameras as they moved and avoiding a haggard looking cleaner. They arrived at the meeting point to find Karl stood on his own in the middle of a room, turned away from them. 

''Somethings not right.'' Hawke said to Anders quietly and grabbed his arm when he tried to walk forwards. 

He paused and looked around the room warily. ''Well it's too late to back out now.'' Anders whispered before walking towards Karl again. Hawke followed slowly, hand on her silenced pistol. 

''Anders I know you too well.'' Karl said, then span slowly to show the tranquility brand on his forehead. 

''Karl no!'' Anders said desperately, pulling his staff from his coat. Around them, Templars emerged from hidden wall compartments, swords and pistols drawn. Hawke's finger twitched towards her gun, but she didn't draw it as she counted the Templars. 

_'Eight, this is bad.'_

''This is the apostate.'' Karl said to the Templars, and they moved in as Anders gripped his head. 

**''No!''** An inhuman voice shouted, and Hawke realised it came from Anders. His eyes and skin glowed bright blue, and his staff was covered in blue fire. **''You will never harm another mage again!''** Anders shouted, then engulfed two panicked Templars in blue fire. They screamed as they were consumed by the flames, their comrades taking a step back. 

Hawke took advantage and drew her pistol, two quick shots following which killed two more Templars, heads jerking back as bullets smashed into them. Chunks of brain and skull burst from the back of their heads, and Hawke dived for cover behind a table as the other Templars snapped out of their panic and returned fire. She flipped the table over, scattering books and a lamp to the floor as bullets smashed into the thick wood. Hawke leaned out to the side and fired, hitting a Templar in the knee. The woman screamed and fell to the ground, a second bullet quickly finding her open mouth as she writhed on the thick red carpet. 

_'That's three, plus the two Anders took down.'_ Hawke thought, just as a Templar leaped over her cover with a sword drawn. She dodged back and ducked the sword swing, dropping her pistol, then kicking the Templar in the chest while simultaneously drawing her knife. Two Templars took aim at her with their pistols, but Anders sent a wall of flames rushing towards them, making them drop the guns and dispel the magic around them before they were killed. Hawke meanwhile dodged the Templars sword swings, countering with her knife when she found an opening, yet the coat the man wore wasn't just for show. The leather was enchanted, so was extremely resistant to small arms fire and melee weapons. 

The other two Templars faced off against Anders, and tried to silence his magic. He dropped to one knee with a growl, putting his head in his hands as the Templars picked up their pistols again. 

''End of the line mage.'' One of them spat as they took aim, but Anders released an inhuman laugh and stood as the guns fired. The bullets hit an invisible barrier and burned to ash before they reached the mage. Anders then raised his staff and directed a stream of fire towards the Templars, who were too slow to dispel it and screamed as they were engulfed, their enchanted clothes offering no protection from the unnaturally powerful magic. 

Hawke dodged another sword swing, and noticed the Templar tiring. She stepped in close and trapped his sword arm when he over reached on a swing, and she followed it up by plunging her knife into his exposed throat. The man choked and gripped Hawke's arm, managing one last curse.

''Fucking mage whore.'' The Templar spat, then collapsed. Hawke turned to Anders, who was on his knees and no longer glowing. She retrieved her gun then aimed it at him before speaking. 

''Explain. Now.'' She demanded. 

''Karl...'' Anders looked around, spotting Karl lay on the floor unmoving. He rushed over to the man, Hawke's gun following his every move. The man was dead, a rogue Templar bullet finding his chest in the fight. ''He didn't deserve this.'' Anders whispered. He then closed the dead mans eyes slowly and took a deep breath. ''At least you won't have to suffer tranquility any longer my friend.'' 

''Anders.'' Hawke snapped, and the mage turned his head with wide eyes to find her aiming a gun at him. ''What the fuck was that?'' She demanded, hands gripping the weapon tightly. 

''Hawke, I can explain, but more Templars will be on the way. We have to get out of here.'' Anders said urgently, reminding Hawke of their situation.

''We're going back to your clinic, and you're telling me everything.'' Hawke said, then led the way out of the chantry as sirens could be heard in the distance.


	6. Justice

''Okay Anders, talk.'' Hawke said sternly, arms crossed and hips cocked.

After escaping Hightown and jumping on a tram to Darktown, the pair had shared a silent journey to Anders' clinic. The mage leaned against his makeshift operating table, Hawke stood opposite.

''I know what you're thinking Hawke, but I'm not an abomination.'' Anders said and rubbed a hand down his face wearily. ''When I was still with the Wardens, I met a spirit of Justice in the fade. We became friends, and I accepted him into myself when he offered to help me.'' 

''What did he want to help with?'' Hawke asked.

''He's a spirit of justice, and you've seen for yourself the atrocities performed by the Templars against mages, so he wanted to help. We joined when he offered aid, but something went wrong.'' Anders sighed. ''My rage against the Templars was too strong and it changed him.'' 

''Changed how?'' 

''He's no longer a spirit of justice. My rage twisted him into vengeance. Now, he pushes to the surface when Templars threaten mages around me.'' Anders finished his explanation and looked down, waiting for Hawke's response. 

 _'She's going to tell the Templars.'_ Anders thought glumly, then looked to his left when Hawke joined him leaning against the table. She didn't say anything, just stared into Anders' golden eyes. He stared back into her bright blue ones, and noted the faint patch of freckles covering the bridge of her nose. Eventually, she sighed. 

''Okay Anders.'' Hawke said. 

''What does that mean?'' He frowned.

''I'm not going to the Templars about your... condition. You help people here, and you're a good man.'' She said. ''But the others are going to know about you, and it's up to them what they want to do.'' 

''Fair enough Hawke.'' Anders smiled, and she returned it. 

''Now, I need to get some sleep. It's been a long day.'' Hawke said, shoulders slumping as exhaustion took over. 

''You can stay here if you like.'' Anders offered, and Hawke looked around at the mould covered walls with a raised eyebrow. ''I have a private room, don't worry.'' He chuckled, and showed her to a partition wall. 

 _'Huh. Didn't notice that before.'_ She thought as a Anders opened it to show a small bedroom, with a single bed covered in fresh sheets. 

''I can't take your bed Anders.'' Hawke tried to refuse.

''I have some work to be getting on with anyway, potions don't brew themselves.'' Anders shook his head. ''Plus, I can't let you leave through Darktown alone at this time after you helped with Karl.'' At the mention of his friend, Anders' shoulders slumped. Hawke placed a hand on his shoulder. 

''Thanks Anders. I'm sorry about Karl.'' 

''No, thank you for caring. Many people would have turned a blind eye at a mages plight. Get some rest.'' Anders said and Hawke nodded.

After taking her boots and jacket off she closed the partition and climbed into the bed before opening her phone. Hawke scrolled down to Bethany's contact number and sent her sister a quick text, telling her that she was safe and that she was staying in the clinic. Her eyelids soon grew heavy, and Hawke pressed the send button before dropping into a deep sleep. 

On the other side of the partition, Anders brooded to himself over the woman nearby as she slept. _'She didn't turn me in, and she was willing to risk her life to save a mage she didn't know.'_ The Ex-Warden gathered some herbs to start brewing a healing potion, but for the first time he couldn't focus on his work. Instead, his thoughts drifted to Hawke's long dark hair, mischievous smile and bright blue eyes.

* * *

Hawke's ringtone woke her up, and she looked around groggily at the unfamiliar room before remembering where she was. The phone showed that Bethany was ringing her, and that it was almost midday. 

 _'Woah, that was a long sleep.'_ Hawke thought as she answered the phone. ''Hey Bethany.'' 

''Marian, I was worried. I read your text this morning, but didn't hear anything else. Where are you now?'' Bethany's worried voice came over the phone. 

''Still in bed. You woke me up, it was a long night.'' 

''The news is saying that there was a terrorist attack at the chantry, and that eight Templars were killed.'' 

''They made Anders' friend tranquil, it was a trap.''

''They can't just do that can they?'' Bethany said, fear lacing her voice. 

''Apparenty so. I'll speak to you later Bethany, I'm gonna set off home now.'' Hawke said then hung up. She sat up in the bed and stretched, then stood and put on her boots and jacket. She then pulled aside the partition to reveal Anders, wearing a different parka coat that still had the fur collar. He had several potion bottles lined up beside him, all labelled in scruffy handwriting. Anders turned to smile at her when she entered the room. 

''Ah, morning.'' He greeted. 

''Morning Anders.'' Hawke smiled. ''Thanks again for letting me stay, Maker knows what would have happened if I'd tried to get home.'' 

''Anytime Hawke, I owe you.''

''I'm going to head home, do you want to join me?'' Hawke asked, and he frowned in confusion. ''We need to go to the hanged man and discuss your... issue.'' She clarified. 

''Yes, of course.'' Anders sighed and put down the bottle he held. ''Let's get this over with.'' 

* * *

''He's dangerous Hawke.'' Aveline warned her. Hawke, Varric, Bethany and Aveline sat around the table in Varric's private suite. Anders was also present, and sat wringing his hands together nervously. ''The Templars need to know about this.'' 

''No they don't.'' Hawke shook her head. 

''He's an abomination!'' The guard snapped. 

''No I'm not.'' Anders sighed. ''Don't believe every bit of chantry propaganda they throw your way. It's a spirit of justice, not a demon.'' 

''I've never heard of a mage joining with a spirit before.'' Bethany added, frowning in confusion. 

''That's because the chantry make people think joining with any being from the fade makes you a blood mage and an abomination.'' Anders said. ''But spirits aren't demons, they're sentient creatures with a will of their own.'' 

''Do you have the maps?'' Varric cut in, and Anders nodded. He slid a file over the table towards Varric, who opened it to study the various diagrams. ''Then you've got no problem with me.'' 

Aveline glared at Varric. ''It's that simple to you?'' She snapped. ''He gives you the maps and you ignore the fact that he's an abomination?'' 

''An abomination wouldn't set up a free healing clinic in Darktown.'' Varric countered. Aveline paused and took a deep breath. 

''I'm watching you.'' She said, pointing to Anders before storming out of the room. 

''She's going to turn me in isn't she?'' Anders sighed. 

''I wouldn't let her, don't worry.'' Hawke smiled at him, and he smiled back.

''Okay lovebirds, knock it off.'' Varric said, and the pair swivelled their heads around in confusion. ''You spend one night together and now you're already making doe eyes across the table.'' The dwarf chuckled. Anders frowned while Hawke's cheeks took on a slight red tinge. 

''What?'' They said simultaneously, making Varric laugh, Bethany joining in. 

''It was nothing like that Varric.'' Hawke said, and Varric noticed slight disappointment in Anders' eyes. 

 _'Well, it is for him.'_ Varric thought, then opened his mouth to resume the teasing. Before he could, the door burst open and Norah walked in. 

''Templars coming this way.'' She warned and left, closing the door behind her. Anders panicked and looked at Hawke with wide eyes. 

''Aveline?'' He asked, but Hawke shook her head. 

''No, she's trustworthy, and there's no way she reached the gallows that quick.'' Hawke replied as Varric moved to one of his bookshelves and pulled the dictionary. The whole case moved to the side, showing a small room. 

''Inside, quick.'' The dwarf said to the mages urgently, and they complied quickly. Bethany and Anders squeezed into the small space and Varric closed the bookcase to hide them. He then rejoined Hawke at the table, and picked up his drink as he spoke.

''Act casual.'' Varric said, and she put her feet up while taking a big swig of beer. Heavy footsteps could be heard approaching, so Varric started speaking loudly. ''So, I was at the blooming rose a couple of nights ago, and I saw the funniest thing...'' He started, as the door burst open. The pair at the table turned their heads as Knight Captain Cullen Rutherford walked into the room, white coat pristine. He was followed by two other Templars who waited outside the door.  

''Knight Captain, what brings you this far from the gallows?'' Varric asked. 

''Mr. Tethras, Miss Hawke.'' The captain greeted. ''I had a few inquiries, and wondered if you would be opposed to sparing a few moments of your time?'' 

''Not at all, take a seat.'' Varric said smoothly. Hawke kept her feet on the table and drank her beer, staying quiet. She nodded as Cullen sat. 

''This mainly involves you Miss Hawke.'' Cullen adressed Hawke, and she took one of her feet down to face him easier. 

''What can I do for you?'' She asked. 

''If you haven't heard or seen the news, multiple Templars were killed in an attack on the chantry last night.'' He said, and Hawke nodded. ''Several were killed by magic, yet some died to bullet wounds. Normally this wouldn't warrant further investigation, but the placement of the bullets was extremely precise.'' Cullen leaned forwards, but Hawke kept her cool and took a sip of beer. ''All of the Templars were killed by headshots, clean kills in the centre of the forehead. Another was killed by a knife in his throat. Similar to how special forces soldiers dispatch targets.'' 

''And what does this have to do with me?'' Hawke raised an eyebrow. 

''After your meeting with the Knight Commander, I looked at your service record.'' Cullen leaned back again. ''It's extremely impressive, 78 confirmed kills on various missions, and you were widely regarded as one of the finest marksmen in the Ferelden special forces.'' 

''I don't understand what you're implying Knight Captain.'' Hawke responded. 

''Where were you during the attack last night?'' He asked. 

''Here.'' 

''There aren't many ex-special forces in Kirkwall Hawke, so this puts you as the prime suspect.'' Cullen narrowed his eyes. 

''I'm not a soldier anymore. All I want is to look after my family, and picking a fight with the Templars wouldn't help with that would it?'' Hawke said, taking another drink of her beer. 

''Knight Captain, we're just some Lowtown rogues who want to get by in life.'' Varric cut in. ''Maybe you should be looking towards the Qunari, or another group who might be against the chantry.'' 

Cullen stared at Hawke for a few more seconds while she gazed back. ''Thank you for your time.'' He said, then stood. Varric followed him to the door and watched them leave the building before shutting and locking the door. Hawke walked over to the bookcase and pulled the dictionary. It opened, showing Anders and Bethany crouched down in the tight space. 

''We're clear.'' Hawke informed them, and they climbed out and stretched gratefully. ''How much did you hear?'' Hawke asked. 

''All of it.'' Bethany said. ''You're going to have to be careful around the Templars from now on.'' 

''You were a Ranger?'' Anders asked, and Hawke nodded. ''I went on a few missions with them as a Warden. You're badasses.'' He grinned. 

''I'm not a Ranger anymore, just a common gun for hire.'' Hawke replied, then sat down heavily and downed her drink, followed by Varric's. The dwarf noticed her hands shaking slightly and he sat next to her. 

''I'll get another round in.'' Anders said. 

''Put it on my tab.'' Varric called after him.

* * *

''So we came under fire as we flew in, and had to rope into the town as they fired rockets and machine guns at us.'' Hawke slurred drunkenly to the table she was sat at. Several drunk men and women crowded round, including Anders, who was drunk himself. Varric sat nearby, taking notes and listening intently while Bethany sat next to him. Through the day, Hawke and Anders had drank heavily, so by the time the regular patrons arrived in the evening they were swapping war stories. People heard, and soon joined their table to hear Hawke's account of the Haven raid. ''We dropped into the middle of the town, but they were all over the rooftops. All of our birds got shot down, and we lost half our number just getting in.'' 

''Why didn't you fall back?'' Anders asked.

''We had nowhere to fall back to, so we pushed through the town until we found their cave system in the mountain. The bastards were dug in deep with booby traps.'' Hawke continued. 

''Like what?'' A drunk man slurred. 

''Spike pits. Saw two guys fall in and get impaled.'' Hawke shuddered at the memory, several people wincing. ''A few trip mines, but we managed to disarm most of them. Not all of them though, we lost a few more guys, including the captain.'' 

''What did you do?'' A short haired woman from red iron asked. Hawke got along with her well during her time in the mercenary group, but they never talked much. 

''I took command. I didn't want to, but we were all scared and cut off. Outnumbered ten to one and trapped in their caves.'' 

''How did you get out?'' A patron asked. 

''We collapsed the whole cave system on their bastard heads. We found a cache of explosives they intended to target Denerim with, so we used it to blow the town sky high.'' Hawke said grimly, eliciting cheers from the drunks around her. Hawke then stood to get another drink, heading towards the bar as the table broke out in a song. At the bar, she signalled Corff for another drink, as someone leaned on the bar next to her. 

''I've got to change the barrel, one moment.'' Corff said, then walked away.

''Sergeant Hawke, can I have a moment of your time?'' A voice asked, and Hawke frowned and turned her head. After her alcohol addled brain worked sluggishly for a few seconds, she recognised the journalist from her first day in Kirkwall.

''Haven't you got anything better to do?'' Hawke asked, silently urging the bartender to hurry up. 

''I've just been listening to your story about the Haven raids, and I know you were at Ostagar.'' The journalist said as she pulled out a recorder. ''There have been many muddled accounts of what happened, and I was hoping you could set the record straight.'' 

''Go to Ferelden, I'm sure there are plenty of people wanting to talk about the blight.'' Hawke slurred, rubbing a hand down her face. 

''Details of the battle are strictly controlled. You were there, and now you're here, why not share with the world?'' The reporter pushed, and the alcohol she had consumed made Hawke's temper short. 

''Because my fucking childhood home was destroyed, and my little fucking brother died!'' Hawke snapped, and several people turned to stare. ''It's just a nice juicy story to you, because you were tucked up in bed, nice and safe while I watched good soldiers, my friends and colleagues, torn limb from limb.'' Hawke turned and grabbed her waiting drink as the reporter stared with wide eyes. ''Fuck off and bother someone else.'' She said and walked away from the bar. Hawke crossed the room and crashed into the chair next to Varric, who raised an eyebrow.

''She'll be back.'' He warned. 

''And I'll tell her to fuck off again, I've got no time for nosey reporters.'' Hawke replied. 

Anders sat in the chair next to Hawke and smiled. ''I've had enough troubles from reporters when I travelled with the Warden commander. They only leave you alone if you give them what they want, or ignore them completely for a long time. Telling her to fuck off means she won't give up.'' 

Hawke put her head on the table and groaned. ''You couldn't have told me that before she ambushed me?'' 

''We don't keep tabs on everyone in the room.'' Varric chuckled.

''Just keep her away from me.'' Hawke said, them returned to her drink. ''Where's Bethany?''

''She's in the suite, I don't think she likes all the noise.'' Varric replied.

''Can you get her home Varric?'' Hawke asked. ''You're sober, and I don't want to stop drinking.''

''I agree.'' Anders said, smiling dopily at Hawke.

Varric sighed with a smile. ''Sure thing, but you owe me one.'' He said and stood, leaving the two at the table alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, share your thoughts. I'm only a novice writer, but I enjoy discussing different ideas and opinions.


	7. Isabela

Hawke and Anders stumbled out of the Hanged Man at closing time, holding onto each other and laughing at a silly story.

''So then Oghren drinks the whole barrel of pickle juice.'' Anders laughed. ''I've never seen anything like it, he only burped and carried on drinking his ale. That dwarf was always a freak of nature.'' 

''He sounds charming.'' Hawke laughed, the streetlights illuminating the wet pavement in the light drizzle. ''My ideal man.'' 

''Yeah, he was a big hit with the ladies.'' Anders chuckled, calming down. Gamlen's house came into view, and the curtains were drawn closed on the front windows yet Hawke could still make out the flicker of the TV. 

''Crash at Gamlen's place, you can't get home in this state.'' Hawke said, and Anders smiled. 

''You know, I recall us having a similar conversation last night.'' He said as Hawke pushed open the door. Leandra sat on the couch, watching a report on the Qunari compound at the docks. 

 _''Reports indicate that the Qunari were invited to stay by the Viscount, but it will take time for them to leave due to the war with Tevinter draining resources.''_ The news anchor said, as Leandra turned around. 

''Marian, where in the Makers name have you been?'' She demanded as the drunken pair stumbled in. ''Who the hell is that man?''

''This is Anders, a friend. He needs a place to stay for the night.'' Hawke slurred, heading towards the bedroom. 

''I don't want to intrude miss, but your daughter insisted.'' Anders said politely, and Leandra sighed. 

''It isn't safe at this time, I can get you a sleeping bag.'' She said and left the room to fetch one. Anders walked to the room Hawke had entered, and saw her pull her shirt over her head. Anders averted his eyes to start with, but his drunken mind overcame his dignity and he discreetly tracked Hawkes curves as she pulled on a night shirt and started to pull her trousers down, her back turned to him. Anders snapped out of his daze and span to watch the TV, until Leandra approached him with a sleeping bag. 

''Just lay your head down on their bedroom floor.'' She said and entered the room she shared with Gamlen. Anders walked back to Hawke's bedroom as she appeared at the door. 

''Just put it down between our beds.'' She gestured to the sleeping bag he held. Anders followed her into the room, eyes following her naked legs in her shorts, and lay the sleeping bag down between the two beds. Bethany was already fast asleep in one as Hawke climbed into the other. 

''Night Marian.'' Anders muttered as he fell asleep. 

''Night.'' Hawke replied. _'Marian? Where's that come from?'_

* * *

Bethany looked around the bedroom in confusion. It stank of booze, and there was a sleeping bag strewn across the room. Quickly pulling on her jeans and shirt, she crossed the small living room into the cramped kitchen to find Hawke and Anders sat at the table, holding mugs of tea and nursing hangovers. 

''Did you stay over last night Anders?'' Bethany asked as she sat down. 

''Yes.'' He replied, still holding his head. 

''We weren't in a good way last night, so I offered him a place to stay.'' Hawke said, eyes bleary and hair tangled.

''Anyway, thanks for letting me stay, I'd better get going.'' Anders said then stood, smiling lightly at Bethany as he walked past. 

''I'll call if anything comes up.'' Hawke said, head resting on the cool surface of the table. 

''So...'' Bethany smiled, and Hawke looked up in confusion. 

''What?'' 

''He stayed the night, and you've got his number.'' Bethany raised an eyebrow. ''Have you finally found mister right?'' 

Hawke groaned and rested her head against the table again. ''No Bethany, we're friends.'' 

''You have to get a man one day Marian.'' Bethany scolded her. 

''Says who?'' She grumbled. ''Just leave it Bethany.'' 

''Mother is worried about you. You've never brought a boy home, or been in a relationship. She said to me last night that you were going to die alone.'' Bethany said, and Hawke scoffed. 

''Thanks mum.'' 

''Give Anders a chance, he clearly likes you.'' Bethany tried. 

''Why is my love life such a giant cause of concern to you?'' Hawke groaned, then looked up. ''Varric.'' 

''I'm pretty sure he wants to write a book about you, and he says romance sells better.'' Bethany explained. 

''I'm going to kill that dwarf.'' 

* * *

Marian dressed in a pair of Bethany's jeans and a worn shirt, then stormed towards the Hanged Man, Bethany in tow. She opened the door and walked in to find a woman surrounded by three men. 

''You owe us Isabela.'' One of them growled, leaning close to the woman. She wore tight leather trousers, tucked into tall boots. Inside her jacket, a pair of revolvers could be glimpsed holstered either side of her large chest. Long dark hair flowed out of a headband down her back, and Isabela took a drink. 

''How about, since the information you gave me was worth nothing, I'll give you nothing.'' 

The man grabbed her wrist and leaned in closer. ''You owe us bitch.'' 

Isabela turned and smiled at him. ''Aren't you a sweet one.'' She said gently to the thug, before gripping his hair and smashing his head into the bar.

A second thug grabbed her from behind, and she threw her head back and broke the mans nose with a headbutt, making him roar and release her. The third thug swung at her with an empty bottle, but Isabela dodged out of the way, causing the bottle to continue and smash into the second thug, knocking him unconscious. Isabela kicked the last thug in the chest, sending him stumbling into the bar before he received a punch across the jaw, finishing him off. The first thug stood on shaky legs and started to draw his pistol, but froze when he found himself staring down a silver gun barrel. 

 _Click._ Isabela thumbed back the hammer, and the pub fell silent. 

''Is this worth dying for?'' She asked, eyes dangerous, and the man dropped his gun and ran out of the building. Isabela stepped over the unconscious bodies under her and retrieved her drink from the bar. 

''Woah.'' Bethany said to Hawke quietly as they walked across the room towards Varric's suite. Hawke didn't knock, and the dwarf himself looked up in surprise when she burst in. 

''What can I do for you Hawke?'' 

''A book?'' She demanded. 

''I'm a writer Hawke, and you lead an interesting life.'' 

''Anders?'' 

''He's got the eyes for you.'' Varric grinned. Hawke sighed and slumped into a seat. ''Anyway, its good you're here. An associate of mine has a job available.'' 

''It wouldn't happen to be the woman wearing tight clothes and revolvers at the bar would it?'' Hawke raised an eyebrow. 

''As it so happens, yes.'' Varric grinned, and Isabela walked in. ''Isabela, this is Hawke.'' 

Isabela walked over and shook Hawke's hand. ''Well hello there Hawke.'' She said in a sultry tone. ''Varric didn't mention what a looker you were.'' 

''One of the few things he didn't mention I bet.'' Hawke replied, slightly embarrassed by Isabela's forwardness. She then moved onto Bethany. 

''Hello sweet thing, you look just like your sister, pretty as a picture.'' Isabela purred, and Bethany blushed and looked at Varric.

''All right Rivaini, what's the job?'' Varric cut in, moving the conversation forward. 

''I have a meeting with someone, but I don't trust them to play fair.'' Isabela explained, momentarily turning serious. ''We worked out the money before, so meet me in the Hightown shopping dustrict at midnight.'' She then smiled again. ''See you later Hawke.'' Isabela winked at her as she left, adding some extra sway to her hips. 

''Your love life really is getting good Hawke. Might need two books at this point.'' Varric chuckled, then dodged the empty mug Hawke launched at his head.

* * *

Hightown appeared glamorous during the day, when the great skyscrapers glittered in the sunlight and the heavy press of people created a powerful atmosphere. During the night however, the reputable citizens retreated into their estates and apartments, and the great TV screens were shut off, leaving only the dim streetlights to illuminate the wide pavements and shop fronts. Barely any cars travelled on the normally packed roads, as when night fell Kirkwall's less than reputable citizens took over the streets. Hookers converged on the street corners, trying to compete with the always full Blooming Rose brothel, while groups of thugs from the Carta and Coterie waged a war in the alleys for control of the undercity. Various smaller gangs prowled on anyone foolish enough to leave the safety of the streetlights, and the Templars carried out night time raids on suspected apostates. 

Hawke and Varric walked side by side quickly along the pavement, the headlights of a Templar truck illuminating them briefly as it slowed down to inspect them. Hawke pulled her coat tighter around herself, hiding the small sub machine gun she carried from view. Varric had Bianca slung across his back as normal, but had a black hood over the stock to hide it. The truck sped up and carried on, roaring down the empty street.

''Isabela should be just ahead.'' Varric said to Hawke, as a pedestrian hurried inside an apartment building nearby.

''Can we really trust a pirate?'' Hawke asked, eyes scanning their surroundings. She picked up two groups of men and women in an alley across the street, exchanging cash for a package. 

''She may be a pirate, but she's trustworthy.'' He responded, then gestured to an alley as he stopped walking. 

''You're not seriously saying ladies first?'' Hawke raised an eyebrow. ''Such a gentleman.'' 

''Actually, I'm saying badass ex-special forces crack shots first.'' He grinned. 

''Smartass.'' Hawke muttered and led the way down the alley, hand on the stock of her machine gun. It led to a secluded courtyard at the back of an apartment building, filled with several cars. Isabela stood leaning on the bonnet of a car, and straightened when she saw them approach. 

''About time you got here.'' She said, then ran her eyes up Hawke's figure in the slim combat gear she wore. ''Not bad at all Hawke, who knew body armour could compliment your body so well?'' 

''What are we dealing with Rivaini?'' Varric asked as Hawke took a sudden interest in her gun. 

''I lost a shipment belonging to Castillon.'' Isabela said, and Varric sighed. ''I know, it's bad. Hayder was supposed to meet me here, but I wouldn't trust him to wipe his arse properly.'' 

''This is bad Rivaini.'' Varric said, then turned to Hawke. ''I'll get up to a vantage point and cover you with Bianca when things go south. You stay on the ground.'' 

'' _When_ things go south?'' Hawke raised an eyebrow. ''Not _if_ things go south?

''You're here, things will definitely go to shit.'' Varric chuckled as he walked into the apartment building through the back door. 

''Arse.'' Hawke grunted, then turned to see Isabela staring. ''What?'' 

''You were a soldier right?'' She asked, and Hawke nodded. ''You must have a lot of stamina. How long can you usually last?''

''How long can I last?'' Hawke was confused, then it clicked. ''Oh. What... why...'' Isabela grinned, then frowned as she looked over Hawke's shoulder. 

''Company.'' She warned, all humour lost, face serious. Hawke span to watch at least ten people enter the car park over a low wall and spread out. 

''They might just be lost.'' Hawke quipped. The strangers all pulled guns from under their long coats. ''Ah shit.'' Hawke said, then dived for cover with Isabela behind the nearest car as they opened fire. The pirate pulled her revolvers out and waited for a break in gunfire to lean up and take a shot at their opponents. She hit one square in the chest, and the woman was flung backwards. The attackers intensified their fire, completely pinning the two women behind the car. 

''Shit, where's Varric?'' Isabela said desperately, just as gunfire sounded from a balcony above them. Three of their opponents were dropped in quick succession, making the remaining six dive for cover behind cars. 

 _'Bianca is a deadly lady.'_ Hawke thought, then rolled over the bonnet and sprinted towards the nearest car, ten metres away, as Varric kept their opponents suppressed. The woman crouching behind it didn't have time to react before Hawke pulled the trigger on her gun and riddled the thugs torso with a hail of bullets. Isabela pulled a similar flank on the opposite side of the car park and dropped two more as she dived over the car they hid behind while simultaneously firing her guns.

One of the three remaining attackers peeked his head out of cover and tried to take a shot at Hawke as she moved towards the car, but Bianca roared and his head jerked back, the back of it spurting bone and brains. Hawke reached the car, and sprayed blindly round the side, killing the man instantly. The last woman received two bullets in the leg, and tried to crawl away, only to find Isabela's boots in her path. She looked up into the gleaming revolver barrels and spat at the pirates feet. 

''Fuck you whore, I hope you...'' Her parting statement was cut short as Isabela pulled both triggers. Varric jogged over, Bianca drawn. The rifle was twice it's normal length, and Hawke noticed it had two barrels and a scope. 

''So that's what Bianca can do.'' Hawke commented as he approached, pulling out her empty clip. 

''You forget.'' Varric grinned, flicking a switch on the rifle. The barrels and scope retracted, allowing the dwarf to holster it. ''I did say she was a special lady.'' 

Isabela meanwhile had rummaged through the coat of one of the thugs, retrieving a mobile phone and scrolling through the recent texts. ''Hayder is waiting at a construction site nearby.'' 

''Well, let's go pay him a visit.'' Hawke said, slamming a fresh magazine into her gun. 

* * *

The trio crawled along the dust covered floor of an abandoned apartment building, the towering structure only half completed. In the centre of the buildings skeleton, a man in a cheap suit and bullet proof vest paced back and forth, phone to his ear. 

''Maybe she got backup.'' A woman nearby said, and Hayder pocketed his phone. 

''We have to assume she's here. Prepare to move out, it isn't safe.'' He said, then made to walk off. Hayder stopped when Isabela called out to him. 

 _''Ohh Hayder.''_ The pirate said in a sing song voice, and he span around as the thugs around him drew their weapons. 

''Hold!'' Hayder ordered, then looked up to Isabela. ''Should have known you'd find me here.'' 

''Well, tell your men to delete their texts next time.'' She scoffed, while Hawke and Varric snuck around the structure and aimed their guns at the few guards Hayder had left. ''Where's Castillon?'' 

''Come now Isabela, you know not many people are privy to that information. He was very upset when you lost that cargo.'' Hayder called up. 

''They weren't cargo, they were people.'' Isabela shot back, fingers twitching towards her revolvers. 

''Those slaves were worth fifty soverigns a head, and you let em' go.'' Hayder said, then tutted. ''As I said, Castillon is _very_ upset about that, but handing over the relic might calm him down. 

''I lost it.'' Isabela replied. 

''Wrong answer. Take her out!'' He called to his men, as the woman next to him dropped, a bullet smashing into her skull as gunfire lit up the construction site. Varric and Hawke worked in tandem, taking out hostiles one by one as Hayder turned to run. Isabela aimed her revolvers at his back and fired, knocking him to the ground gasping for air, the bullet proof vest he wore saving his life. He crawled desperately as his men fell around him, sucking in ragged breaths through his broken ribs. Isabela climbed down and walked calmly toward him, whistling a jolly tune while spinning a revolver on her finger. 

''Clear!'' Hawke called and emerged from behind a pillar, as Varric stood up on the tier above. 

''Clear!'' He confirmed, then started to climb down. Isabela made no threats, just levelled her gun at the back of Hayder's head and pulled the trigger. In the silence that followed, she took a deep breath and holstered her revolvers. 

''Well, that was satisfying.'' Isabela grinned, then frowned. ''I'm still in deep shit though.'' 

''Run with us for a while Rivaini, we'll help you out.'' Varric offered while Hawke looted Hayder's wallet and grinned at the notes inside. 

''That's another ten sovereigns for the pot.'' She said happily. 

''And what would you use my talents for?'' Isabela asked curiously.

''A suicidal expedition into the deep roads for treasure and glory.'' Varric grinned. 

''Deal.'' Isabela said. ''Meet you at the Hanged Man tomorrow evening.'' She winked at Hawke and left, hips swaying in the moonlight. 

''You do attract the good ones Hawke.'' 

''Shut it dwarf.''

 


	8. Fenris

''Marian, your phone.'' Bethany shook Hawke awake. 

''Who is it?'' She mumbled, face buried in the pillow. 

''Varric.'' Bethany said, then answered the phone. ''Yes Varric, it's me. No, she's in bed, and she won't get up.'' 

''Does the man ever sleep?'' Hawke moaned. ''We were up till Maker knows when last night.'' After a day recovering from their shootout with Hayder's men, the group had converged on the Hanged Man in the evening. Heavy drinking ensued, and Hawke vaguely remembered Isabela flirting with her all night.

''He says there's a job available, good pay.'' Bethany said. Hawke sighed and took the phone. 

''I'll be at the Hanged man in ten minutes.'' She said and hung up. Hawke then dragged herself out of bed and dressed in the same clothes as the night before, her old army shirt and Bethany's jeans. 

''You coming?'' Hawke asked Bethany as she laced up her boots, then yawned.

''No, Mother is going to some old friends for dinner and wants me to come along.'' 

''What friends?'' Hawke frowned. 

''I'm pretty sure they're her childhood friends. They live in Hightown.'' Bethany explained. 

''Have fun.'' Hawke yawned again and strapped a pistol to her thigh. She walked out into the living room to find her mother stood there, wearing a dress and heels. They weren't expensive, but Leandra made them look so with her highborn posture. 

''Marian, where are you going?'' She asked her eldest daughter. 

''Hanged Man, there's a job available.'' Hawke said. 

''I'm meeting a few old friends today, and Maurice has a son.'' Leandra said, and Hawke groaned internally. ''Consider coming along and meeting him, he's your age.'' 

''I'll pass.'' Hawke said and looked at Bethany. ''He's all yours.'' 

''And take your chance of finding love?'' Bethany teased. 

''Marian, I looked up my parents will. They left the estate to me, but Gamlen gambled it away when it wasn't rightfully his. I'm going to try and appeal to the Viscount, and mingling with the upper classes will help.'' Leandra told Hawke sternly. ''You're a woman now, a beautiful one, and could help us a great deal by marrying into a noble family.'' 

''Good luck with that.'' Hawke scoffed, then left the house quickly, slamming the door behind her. ''Marry some rich knob Marian.'' She imitated her mothers voice. ''More chance of me shagging Meeran.'' Hawke muttered to herself, shuddering when she recalled Meeran's horrid breath and body odour.

The Hanged Man soon loomed before her, and she pushed the door open and moved through the almost empty bar area towards Varric's private suite. Inside, the dwarf sat with Isabela. 

''Hawke, glad you're here.'' Varric smiled. Hawke took a seat at his table, and the dwarf pushed a pint of beer towards her. 

''It's too early in the morning to drink.'' Hawke frowned. 

''It's past midday.'' 

''My body says it's early morning.'' Hawke sulked. ''Tell me why you dragged me out of bed.''

''Oh, she does look cute when she's pouting.'' Isabela purred. ''No wonder Anders is head over heels in love.'' 

''What?'' Hawke asked dumbly. 

''For such a great marksman, you really do miss the obvious Hawke.'' Varric chuckled. ''Blondie was making eyes at you all night, he looked like a puppy.'' 

''I don't blame him. You didn't wear your body armour, and that shirt was rather tight across the chest.'' Isabela winked, and Hawke put her head in her hands. 

''In the name of the Maker and all that's holy, stop.'' Hawke pleaded, then scrambled her brain. _'Did Anders really feel that way?'_ She recalled the night before. As they sat, he took the seat next to her, and leaned in close whenever he wanted to say something. 

''Oh, look Varric.'' Isabela chuckled. ''She's piecing it together now.'' 

''No, you're blowing this out of proportion, we're friends.'' Hawke said. ''Now what's the job?'' 

''If you say so.'' Isabela grinned. 

''A contact of mine, Anso, has a job available. He pays well.'' Varric said. 

''What are we looking at?'' Hawke asked. 

''He didn't give details, but he's trustworthy.'' Varric replied. ''We're due to meet him at the Lowtown market tonight.'' 

* * *

''Varric.'' Hawke growled. 

''Shit.'' The dwarf sighed.

Hawke had known something was off with Anso's demeanour, but didn't expect things to go to shit quite so spectacularly. The group of three were on their knees, hands on their heads and surrounded by unknown hostiles. The men wore black tactical gear and balaclavas, and were well armed. 

The Alienage was almost as deprived as Darktown, and the streets were abandoned at night. The trio were in a concrete courtyard which housed a great rotted tree in the middle. Around them, run down flats towered upwards, windows boarded up and doors chained shut. 

 _'Maybe I should have just gone to that fucking dinner.'_ Hawke thought grimly as one of the men shone a torch in her face. 

''Who the hell are you, what are you doing here?'' He demanded. 

''We were ordered to kill whoever entered the flat.'' Another one said as he walked over. ''But we can sell the women, the dwarf is useless.'' 

''Now hold on...'' Varric piped up, but one of the men aiming their rifle at him shut the dwarf up. One of the slavers at the back of the courtyard dropped to the floor, but only Hawke noticed. She readied herself as a couple more were silently killed, then sprang into action as a hail of machine gun fire lit up the courtyard.

As the slavers panicked and looked around desperately, Hawke tackled the leader and punched him in the throat. He gagged and tried to grab Hawke, but she ripped the assault rifle from his grip and fired point blank into his chest. 

Isabela kicked her nearest opponent, then used him as a human shield as two more fired at her. Varric took the opportunity to retrieve Bianca from a body and dispatch them. Isabela dropped the bullet ridden corpse and picked up her revolvers, duel wielding them and spraying at the slavers. 

Hawke noticed the machine gun fire coming from one of the balconies, and took cover behind a stone bench. Her friends joined her, and looked towards the slavers. Most were concerned with their unknown ally as the stranger cut them down, but a handful were taking up positions to fire at them. 

''Varric, cover me.'' Hawke said and sprinted from behind the bench. A slaver took aim at her, but jerked backwards when Bianca roared, several more following. She reached the tree in the centre of the courtyard and readied her rifle, just as Isabela ran to join her. They nodded to each other and leaned round the tree, spraying into the last slavers as a mage raised a barrier around them. The bullets peppered against the barrier, but didn't penetrate. 

''Shit!'' Hawke cursed, her gun clicking empty. There was a flash of white hair, and a grenade slowly rolled towards the mages feet. The barrier didn't register the slow moving object, and it passed through unchallenged just as the slavers noticed it. They panicked and tried to run, but were caught in the fiery blast and scattered across the concrete courtyard with shredded flesh. 

''Lieutenant, get everyone here, now!'' A survivor across the courtyard spoke desperately into his radio as he lay on the floor, bleeding heavily. Hawke started to walk towards him, but stopped dead when their mysterious ally emerged. An elf with white hair wearing a slim leather coat approached the man, whose eyes narrowed. 

''We'll get you slave, you can't...'' The slaver was cut off when the elf glowed brightly, tattoos across his body lighting up. The elf plunged his hand into the slavers chest, silencing him. He gagged and coughed blood onto his chin, before his head hit the concrete with a thud.

''I am nobody's slave.'' The elf growled, then turned to Hawke and nodded his head. ''Thank you for the assistance.'' 

''Mind explaining what's going on?'' Varric asked, gripping Bianca tightly. Hawke meanwhile stood mute, staring at the elfs chiselled features and strange tattoos. 

 _'Woah.'_ Hawke thought, as Isabela kicked her ankle to snap her out of her daze. 

''My name is Fenris, and these men were bounty hunters, sent to retrieve a magisters lost property.'' Fenris explained. ''Namely, _me._ '' 

''They wanted to take you as a slave again?'' Hawke asked, and tried not to buckle when the elf turned his intense gaze on her. 

''That was their intention, yes.'' 

''Then I'm glad we helped.'' Hawke said. _'Does my voice always sound this high pitched?'_

''I have met few on my travels who are concerned with someone other than themselves.'' Fenris bowed his head. ''I know I deceived you, but my former master may still be in the city. If you are willing, I would appreciate assistance with killing him.'' 

''Lead the way.'' Hawke said, and Varric nudged Isabela behind her. They grinned at each other knowingly as they followed Fenris towards Hightown. 

* * *

Hightown estates were extravagant, with large glass windows and outdoor pools, locked away behind steel gates and fences.  There was an odd one out however, and Fenris lead them to a rusty set of gates. Behind the gates, a cobblestone path cut through a dead garden to an old stone mansion, with boarded up windows and moss covered walls. 

''I wonder which one the evil magister lives in?'' Isabela said sarcastically. 

''We must move quickly.'' Fenris said, and pushed open the metal gate. The hinges squeaked as the gate moved, rust making it difficult. The elf walked straight up to the front door and kicked it open. 

''Danarius!'' He shouted through the large lobby. ''Show yourself!'' 

''So much for stealth.'' Varric muttered as they followed him in.

The group span around when the front doors slammed shut behind them.

''Oh great.'' Isabela quipped, pulling out her revolvers and thumbing back the hammers. ''Haunted house.'' 

The room was almost completely bare, except for an empty fireplace filled with cobwebs and a sheet covered sofa. The shadows across the room seemed to come alive, and dripped down the walls to form multiple puddles. 

''This can't be good.'' Hawke said, readying her rifle. The puddles formed shades, demonic eyes and claws shining in the dark room. 

''It had to be demons.'' Varric sighed, and the shades surged forward. The group stood back to back, firing into the shadowy forms as they glided forwards. Hawke rolled under a shades swing and backed away, firing her rifle in full auto. The demon was shredded, and melted back into the floorboards, just as another rushed her. Hawke shot the demon several times, but her gun clicked empty. 

''Fuck!'' She cursed, and dropped it as she dodged the demons claws. Hawke jumped over the sofa and unsheathed her knife, then kicked the furniture towards the shade to stumble it. The demon was momentarily halted, and Hawke jumped toward several it and buried her knife in it's glowing eye. The demon shrieked and swiped at Hawke, knocking the wind out of her as she was flung across the room. 

Varric saw, and made his way over to her as Isabela emptied both of her guns into the shade. Fenris roared along with his machine gun, tearing the demons to pieces as the upstairs bedroom door burst open. 

Hawke groaned on the floor, and looked up to see Varric offering his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up as an Arcane Horror screamed at them from the upstairs balcony. The creature launched an ice spike at Fenris, and he span to avoid it before opening fire. Isabela joined him, their combined firepower forcing it to conjure a barrier. 

''Our guns won't do anything to it, we need to move in close.'' Hawke retrieved her knife from the floor, wincing due to her bruised side. Several more shades formed behind them, Varric and Isabela turning to face them.

''Fenris, help me get close!'' Hawke shouted to the elf, and he nodded. Fenris started to pepper the Arcane Horrors barrier with bullets, making the creature growl as it poured more power into it. Hawke meanwhile ran up the stairs leading to it, when the Horror waved it's arm. A wave of force crashed into Hawke, sending her cascading down the stairs and into Fenris. The elf caught her and instantly set her down against the wall, handing her his gun. 

''Keep it occupied.'' He said and ran towards the creature. Hawke shouldered the gun from her position and fired around Fenris, knocking the Horror back a few steps. Isabela and Varric had finished dealing with the last shades, and joined in. The Horror fired another's ice spike at Fenris, but he rolled under it and jumped into the creature, tattoos lighting up as his fist soared towards it's head. The Arcane Horror burst into a pile of dust at the elfs feet, and he took heavy breaths to calm himself. 

''Everyone okay?'' Varric asked. 

''No.'' Hawke groaned from her seated position, holding her side. ''Pretty sure I broke a rib.'' 

Fenris walked outside, as Varric helped Hawke to her feet. 

''If we're going down into the deep roads on a suicide treasure hunt, I want him down there with us.'' Isabela said as she walked alongside Hawke. 

''For his fighting skills?'' Varric asked. 

''No, he's absolutely gorgeous. He'll brighten the gloomy place up. Plus he glows, so we won't need torches.'' 

''Only you Isabela.'' Hawke sighed, and with the help of Varric she left the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just having a bit of fun transforming Dragon Age 2 into the modern world, so some things naturally won't make sense. I'm writing the game from memory, and I have to write on my IPad because my computer is out of commission. This means the wonderful world of spell correct changes half of what I write down.


	9. Wine

''Oh it was priceless Bethany, you should have seen the way Hawke looked at him.'' Isabela cackled, while Hawke sat at the other end of the table, talking to Anders, oblivious that she was the centre of attention. It was four days after the fight with the demons and slavers, Hawke's broken ribs fixed thanks to Anders. ''Her knees almost buckled when he spoke, it was brilliant.'' 

''Is he hot?'' Bethany asked, leaning close to the Pirate. The whole group sat inside Varric's private suite, except for Fenris, who kept to the abandoned mansion.

''Oh, he's absolutely gorgeous. Hates mages though.'' Isabela said, and Bethany frowned. 

''He's an escaped slave from Tevinter, and you know what magic is like over there.'' Varric added, also watching Hawke with Anders. ''Boy, Blondie has got it bad.'' 

''And Hawke is completely clueless.'' Isabela sighed, watching Hawke take a drink and miss the heated gaze Anders sent her way. ''Has she even been with a man before?'' The pirate then asked Bethany. 

''I don't know, she doesn't talk about it.'' Bethany mused. ''She was always so focoused on being a soldier, I don't think she ever took time for romance.'' 

''That's because fraternisation wasn't allowed in the Army.'' Aveline chimed in, arms crossed. 

''But you were married weren't you?''  Bethany asked. 

''Outside the military. As a Ranger Hawke was on extremely long deployments.'' Aveline replied. Bethany nodded, remembering not seeing Hawke for many months at a time. 

''There's only one way to find out.'' Isabela said brightly, and Varric put his head in his hands. 

''Oh no.'' 

''Hawke darling, can I ask a question?'' The pirate called. Hawke looked over, eyes unclear due to the number of empty pint glasses in front of her. Anders glared, having been interrupted. 

''What?'' Hawke slurred back. 

''Have you ever been bent over backwards and rowed like a boat?'' Isabela smiled, and Varric tried not to burst out laughing along with Bethany. 

''Huh?'' Hawke asked dumbly, frowning and almost dropping her glass. 

''Never mind petal.'' Isabela smiled, then turned to Bethany. ''Please tell me she isn't always this clueless.'' 

''She can dismantle any gun in her sleep and shoot a fly out of the air, but when it comes to anything other than military life she's hopeless.'' Bethany sighed. ''Mother keeps trying to set her up with Hightown men.'' 

''And how's that going?'' Varric asked. 

''About as well as you can expect.'' Bethany smiled. ''She hasn't even met any of them yet.'' 

''That seems like something you would be good at.'' Varric frowned. ''Why is she trying to set Hawke up when she's about as romantic as a kick in the nuts?'' 

''Because of the whole 'dangerous apostate' thing.'' Bethany explained. ''Not many people know I even exist, and it's better to keep it that way.''

The door opened, and the group looked around to see Fenris stood at the doorway. Isabela smiled brightly and waved. 

''Fenris darling, nice to see you.'' She called. 

''Care to join us?'' Varric asked. 

''I do not wish to intrude, but I wanted to talk to Hawke for a moment.'' Fenris said in his baritone, and Hawke stood. 

''Sure thing.'' She said, while Anders glared at the elf. Hawke followed him outside and stood in the corridor, closing the door behind her. Fenris observed her for a moment before speaking. 

''I have thought long about your proposal, and will offer my aid on the expedition.'' He said and Hawke nodded. 

''Thanks, but that isn't what you wanted to talk about was it?'' She's asked. 

''No, it concerns your apostate companions.'' Fenris paced slightly while Hawke stiffened.

''What do you want to know?'' She asked. 

''Can they be trusted?'' Fenris stared into her eyes, and Hawke found it hard to concentrate. 

''Look.'' Hawke sighed. ''I understand that you don't trust mages. I can't image what you went through in Tevinter, but Bethany and Anders are strong willed and trustworthy.'' 

''I see.'' Fenris said slowly, thinking. ''I have heard a lot about you Hawke, that you were a good soldier. I trust your word for now, so if you need my assistance, I am willing to help.'' 

''Want to join us for a while?'' She asked, gesturing to the noisy room behind her. 

''Thank you, but I would rather not intrude.'' 

''You're not intruding.'' Hawke tried, but Fenris didn't hear her as he walked away. 

''Ouch.'' Varric chuckled from behind her. Hawke turned to see Varric, Isabela and Bethany staring at her. The door was opened slightly, allowing the trio to press their faces through. 

''What?'' She asked. 

''Oh Fenris, you're not intruding.'' Isabela mocked Hawke's accent. ''But I wouldn't mind if you intruded me.'' Hawke's cheeks took on a red tinge and she marched towards the bar, ignoring the laughter behind her. She ordered a strong drink and ran a hand down her face as Corf once again went to change the barrel. 

_'Every fucking time I want a drink.'_

Isabela slid up next to her and put an arm around her hips. ''Hawke darling, why are you so sad?'' 

''The barrel is empty again.'' 

''I mean on a wider scale.'' The pirate said. 

''The barrel is still empty.'' 

''I see.'' Isabela nodded. ''So how badly do you want to shag Fenris?'' She grinned, and Hawke put her head on the bar. 

* * *

Hawke approached the run down mansion the next afternoon slowly, pulling her coat around herself tightly as the biting wind tried to creep past her clothes. After a moment of hesitation she knocked on the ancient wooden doors. After a short wait they opened slightly to show Fenris. 

''Hi Fenris.'' Hawke said, showing him the basket she carried. ''I thought you could use some fresh food.'' The door opened fully, and Fenris stepped out with a shocked look on his face. 

''I... thank you.'' He nodded. 

''No problem. There are better places to live than an old run down mansion you know.'' 

''For an escaped slave who doesn't officially exist in this city?'' He raised an eyebrow. 

''Fair point.'' Hawke smiled slightly. ''Can I come in? It's freezing.'' Fenris stepped aside to allow her entry. As Hawke walked into the main hall she deposited the basket on a worn looking table. ''That's new.'' 

''The neighbors tend to dump what they don't want.'' Fenris said distastefully as he lead her to the fireplace. The fire roared, and two fancy looking arm chairs sat in front of it. ''Fortunately for me, they dump their furniture in my garden.'' 

''This stuff is practically brand new.'' Hawke ran a hand along the chair. ''At least you've brightened the place up.'' 

''Did you expect me to be sat in the middle of the room eating snails?'' Fenris asked as he sat, uncorking a wine bottle. 

''Nothing like that.'' Hawke said quickly, cheeks flaming. She took a seat opposite him and looked at his wine bottle. ''What's that?'' 

''Very expensive, very rare wine.'' He said, studying the bottle. ''Only magisters are allowed to drink such a vintage in Tevinter.'' Fenris grinned, then took a large gulp of the liquid. Hawke smiled and gestured for the bottle. 

''Care to share?'' She asked and he nodded, handing the bottle over. Hawke took a sip, and her eyes widened. ''Oh Maker.'' She then took a second, much larger mouthful. 

''Tell me Hawke, why do you stay in Kirkwall?'' Fenris asked. Hawke tried to hand the bottle back, but Fenris shook his head and produced another of his own. 

''Haven't got much choice. I need to look after my family.'' She said, taking another drink of the priceless wine. 

''But why not return to Ferelden now that the blight is over?'' He inquired. Hawke took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. 

''I'm exiled.'' She said. 

''Why?'' Fenris frowned. ''I understand you were a soldier?'' 

''I had to make a choice. My country or my family.'' Hawke said, and Fenris leaned forward. ''We were abandoned at Ostagar, left to the mercy of the horde. Instead of linking up with the rest of the army, my brother and I fled north with Bethany and Mother. Carver didn't make it.'' 

''I am sorry for prying.'' Fenris said. 

''No, it's fine.'' Hawke sighed, looking back at him.

''You made the right choice Hawke.'' Fenris said.

''Thanks Fenris.'' She said quietly. ''My mother disagrees. She blames me for all that's happened.'' 

''She is obviously still suffering from grief. I am sure she doesn't blame you.'' Fenris said. 

''I don't know why I'm telling you all this, and I'm sorry for it.'' Hawke said, looking into the flames. ''But thanks for listening.'' 

''It is no burden.'' Fenris assured her. ''It is... nice to have a normal conversation.'' He seemed unsure.

''I know what you mean. I don't know the last time I talked about something other than money, guns and the expedition.'' Hawke chuckled. ''So, what other normal conversations can we come up with?'' 

''There is plenty of time to find out.'' Fenris smiled lightly, and Hawke tried not to stare.

* * *

It was late afternoon in Hightown, but it was still busy. Hawke dodged a car as she crossed the street, reactions dulled slightly by the wine she had drank.

''Arsehole.'' She grumbled as she reached the pavement. It was packed, and several people glanced distastefully at Hawke's combat gear as she passed them. _'Oh the horror, I'm not wearing a bucket load of makeup and seventeen inch heels.'_ She thought, rolling her eyes. As she walked past a Cafe, a familiar voice called her name. 

''Marian!'' Her mother called, and Hawke turned to see Leandra sat at a round table with two other women. ''Come and join us.'' Hawke approached reluctantly, noting how the other women eyed her up and down. 

''Is this your eldest Leandra?'' One of them asked. 

''She's very pretty.'' The other one said as Hawke sat, and she had to resist running in the opposite direction. 

''Marian, this is Fiona and Katelyn.'' Leandra said. Despite sitting with the same posture and grace, the other women had far more jewellery than Leandra, and more expensive clothes. 

''Nice to meet you.'' Hawke said stiffly. 

''My dear, is that device really necessary?'' Fiona said, gesturing to Hawke's pistol holstered on her thigh. 

''I tend to get shot at a lot.'' Hawke replied, and Leandra sighed. 

''Marian...'' Her mother said, but Fiona chuckled. 

''It's quite alright Leandra, you've always said what a firebrand she is.'' 

''Leandra.'' Katelyn started. ''Would Marian be able to make our little party tonight?'' Hawke opened her mouth to refuse, but Leandra was quick to accept. 

''Of course.'' She said. 

''I take it armour and guns aren't allowed?'' Hawke raised an eyebrow. ''I don't think I'll be welcome.'' 

''I've already seen to it Marian.'' Leandra said. 

''We'll see you tonight Leandra.'' The two women stood and walked away, leaving Hawke to turn to her mother. 

''What do you mean you've seen to it?'' Hawke asked suspiciously. 

* * *

''How in the name of the Maker did you afford that?'' Hawke stood gobsmacked in the living room. Opposite her stood Leandra, holding an elegant black dress.

''Saving up working in the cafe we were just sat in.'' Leandra said. 

''Mother, we have rent to pay.'' Hawke said. 

''We need to mingle with Hightown Nobles to get our estate back. Other than that we will be ignored entirely.''

''Mother...'' 

''I've already made the arrangements with Fiona. We are going, and you will behave.'' Leandra said sternly. Bethany entered the room and smiled. 

''Marian, you're going to look beautiful in that.'' She gushed, then saw Hawke's scowl. ''Oh. You didn't know.'' 

''No. I didn't.'' Hawke said sullenly, then sighed. ''Never again mother.'' She took the dress and matching heels and stormed into her shared bedroom, Bethany following. 

''Do you need help Marian?'' Bethany asked. 

''No.'' Hawke snapped, then inspected the dress and looked over Bethany's scattered makeup. ''Yes.'' 

* * *

Fenris sat in a worn leather armchair in the top floor of his mansion, overlooking the street outside. The estate across from his was packed full of guests, music pounding through his stained windows. Fenris held a sniper rifle, and looked through his scope as yet another Taxi pulled up. He zoomed in on the person who climbed out and froze. Hawke stood in a form fitting black dress, hair forming waves down her naked back. A light application of makeup and eyeliner made her bright blue eyes stand out in the night, and Fenris found himself staring. He then noticed her glare at the estate as her mother approached and spoke some stern words. Hawke sighed and nodded, smoothing her features out and walking towards the front door. Fenris tracked her naked legs and back through his scope, completely transfixed on her. 

 _'She's beautiful.'_ He thought. It was such a stark contrast to her usual style of combat gear that Fenris was still unsure whether it was actually Hawke entering the house. More movement in his vision caused Fenris to switch targets, and he spotted Varric and Isabela sneaking round the side of the estate. He packed up his sniper rifle and stood, grabbing his jacket. 

* * *

''Ah, Leandra.'' Fiona called. ''So good to see you.'' She rushed forward and kissed Leandra's cheek. She then turned to look at Hawke. ''Oh dear, you look stunning.'' 

''Thanks.'' Hawke said, clearly uncomfortable as several men eyed her. 

''I always knew there was a beautiful woman under all that body armour.'' Leandra chuckled, looking at Hawke proudly. 

''Come, you must meet my son.'' Fiona said brightly, and Hawke groaned internally. 

_'This is going to be a long fucking night.'_

* * *

Fenris crept around the side of the estate, along the high metal fence. Through the gaps he could see a large pool and garden, surrounded by party goers. Near the back of the garden he spotted Varric and Isabela, who peered in. 

''What are you doing?'' He asked them, and the pair span around with hands on weapons. 

''Maker, don't sneak up on me like that.'' Isabela held a hand to her chest. 

''Sunshine called and said Hawke was in a dress. I had to come and see for myself.'' Varric explained. ''What are you doing here?''

''I live across the street. I saw you arrive.''

''Ah, that explains it.'' Varric nodded.

''Oh, there she is.'' Isabela gasped. ''Wow.'' Hawke entered the back patio with her mother and another woman. She was introduced to a handsome man in a sharp suit, who kissed her hand with a smile. ''She's gorgeous. I might have to kidnap her later for a tumble.'' Fenris had to agree with Isabela's assessment, eyeing Hawke up close. 

''Just be glad Blondie isn't here. He'd probably have vaulted the fence by now.'' Varric chuckled. 

* * *

''This is Marcus, my eldest son.'' Fiona introduced the man. He was clean shaven, hair groomed and suit crisp. Marcus took Hawke's hand and kissed it. 

''My, you look beautiful tonight my lady.'' He said.

''Just Hawke.'' Hawke said, then looked at the pointed glare her mother sent her way and suppressed a sigh. ''Thank you.'' Marcus only chuckled and held out his arm. 

''May we speak in private?'' He asked. ''I have heard much about you.''

''Sure.'' Hawke said, taking his arm, slightly unsure. 

''We'll leave you two alone.'' Fiona said suggestively and left with Leandra. Marcus lead the pair around the pool, and Hawke felt that it was her cue to say something. 

''Uh, nice suit.'' Hawke said, and frowned slightly when she thought she heard a faint scoff behind her, on the other side of the fence.

''Thank you my lady. Your dress is very complimentary.'' Marcus replied, eyes running up Hawke's curves. 

 _'I will fucking stab you.'_ She thought. ''Look, I don't know what to say here.'' Hawke said, causing Marcus to chuckle. 

''You were a soldier yes?'' He asked, and she nodded. ''Why don't we discuss your adventures. To tell you the truth, I detest small talk. You are by far the most beautiful and interesting woman here tonight.'' 

''Oh.'' Hawke said, cheeks flaming. 

* * *

Isabela watched Hawke walk away with Marcus, then looked at Varric. ''Holy shit. How is she managing to get a man like that with that chat up line?'' 

''Nice suit.'' Varric chuckled. ''She's hopeless.'' 

''Well he hasn't run away screaming yet, and he's not bad. There may still be hope for our petal yet.'' Isabela said. 

''The night is still young Rivaini.'' 

* * *

Hawke wanted to combust. She was pulled against Marcus on the dance floor, trying to match his movements. 

''Have you never danced before?'' He asked. 

''No. I'm usually too busy being shot at.'' She replied. Hawke had tried to discourage Marcus by talking about guns and battles, but her plan had backfired. Instaead of him becoming disgusted with her unladylike hobbies, he had been extremely interested. 

''Sounds like a more useful skill.'' Marcus chuckled. ''I doubt anyone else here can fire a gun.'' The song ended, and Hawke looked up at him tiredly. 

''I'm going to sit down for a while. See you later Marcus.'' She said, and he kissed her hand again. Willing her burning cheeks to subside, Hawke traversed the press of guests until she found a luxurious sofa. She sat down heavily and sighed. 

 _'It's only been an hour.'_ She thought glumly. _'Can I leave yet?'_ A slimy looking Orlesian man sat next to her, eyes roaming. 

''My, what a beauty.'' He said, and Hawke tried not to gag. ''One would wonder why such a treasure is sat on her own?'' 

''Having a break.'' Hawke replied, inching away from him slightly.  

''Will you stay with me for a while my dove?'' He asked, trying to follow. Hawke stood. 

''No thanks.'' She said and walked away, not turning to see his reaction. She bumped into Marcus, who looked over her shoulder. 

''Ah, I see you've met Phillipe.'' He said. ''Don't mind him, he's been lurking around Hightown for a while, he'll move on.'' 

''I hope so.'' Hawke replied. 

''I think your mother was looking for you.'' Marcus said, then walked away. ''She's near the pool.'' He called his shoulder. Hawke moved through the house until she exited the giant glass doors at the back. She spotted her mother near the pool and walked towards her, seeing that she was with Fiona and Katelyn. 

''Ah Marian, there you are.'' Leandra said. 

''So, how do you find my son?'' Fiona asked, and Hawke felt scrutinised as the three women turned their gaze she on her. 

''Uh, he's nice.'' She said. 

''Just nice?'' Fiona said, raising an eyebrow. 

''He's very nice?'' Hawke tried with a shrug, and Leandra sighed. 

''I apologise for my daughter, she can be quite forthcoming.'' 

''No problem Leandra.'' Fiona said. 

''Perhaps my son will have better luck.'' Katelyn chuckled. 

 _'I'm not cattle.'_ Hawke thought with a frown. ''Can I speak with you for a moment mother?'' She asked, and Leandra nodded. Fiona and Katelyn walked away, leaving mother and daughter alone. 

''What is it dear?'' 

''I'm not doing this again. Explain that to your friends. I'm having an awful time. I want to shoot someone.'' Hawke ranted. 

''Calm down Marian.'' Leandra scolded. ''You're behaving like a child.'' 

''You're flaunting me like a prize. How much is your stupid estate worth?'' Hawke snapped. ''I'm done with shit like this.'' 

''While you are under my roof, you will do as I say.'' Leandra snapped back. ''You are our key into Hightown. Do you want to live in the slums forever?'' Hawke didn't reply, fists clenching. ''You've tried and failed to get us out of Lowtown, just like you failed to protect Carver.'' Leandra regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Hawke had grown very still, and didn't even appear to be breathing. ''Dear...'' 

Hawke shoved past her mother, storming towards the front of the house. As she entered the main hall, Phillipe blocked her path. 

''My dear dove...'' He started, but was cut off abruptly when Hawke slammed a knee into his groin. 

''Fuck off creep.'' She snapped, storming out the front door as people stared at her. Outside she stopped and stared at the stars, tears threatening to spill. _'Just like you failed to protect Carver.'_

''Petal?'' Isabela called, and walked over. The pirate wrapped an arm around Hawke and squeezed. ''We heard what was said. Let's get you out of here.'' A car pulled up, Varric in the driver seat and Fenris sat shotgun. It obviously belonged to a nearby estate owner, due to it's tinted windows and glossy finish. Hawke felt numb, allowing Isabela to guide her into the backseat before sitting next to her. During the drive to the Hanged Man, Hawke lay with her head in Isabela's lap, unresponsive while the pirate stroked her hair. The car pulled to a stop outside the pub, and Varric lead the way towards his suite. He opened the door and let Isabela's guide Hawke inside, leading her to the bedroom. The pirate sat on the bed with Hawke, while Varric closed the door and sat with Fenris at the table. 

 _'Just like you failed to protect Carver.'_ The tears broke free, and Hawke sobbed desperately into Isabela's shoulder. The pirate tightened her arms around Hawke as she cried, stroking her hair gently. ''It's all my fault. My brother died because of me.'' Hawke gasped between sobs.

''No he didn't petal.'' Isabela said gently. She sat with Hawke for what felt like hours as the soldier released her pent up grief that was always boiling beneath the surface, finally allowed to burst free. Hawke passed out eventually, and the door creaked open. Varric peeked in, looking at Hawke sadly. 

''She okay?'' He asked. 

''No.'' Isabela sighed. ''Help me get her to my room, I'll stay with her.''


	10. Pie

''How you feeling Petal?'' Isabela asked softly. Hawke had woken up curled up in the pirates lap, and looked around in a daze for a few seconds. She sighed and lay her head back down. 

''Shit.'' 

''Come on, Bethany dropped off some clothes for you.'' Isabela said, guiding her up. 

* * *

''What did she say Varric?'' Bethany asked. She sat opposite the dwarf with a pile of clothes in her lap. 

''They were arguing. Leandra said that it was Hawke's fault Carver was killed.'' Varric sighed, rubbing his jaw. 

''What?'' Bethany's eyes widened. ''That's bullshit.'' 

''Well Hawke took it to heart. I think she blames herself anyway.'' Varric said, then looked up when the door opened and Isabela walked in with Hawke. Bethany looked at her sister in concern, eyes dull and skin pale. ''Use my shower Hawke.'' Varric offered. Bethany handed her older sister the clothes and watched her disappear into the en-suite bathroom. 

''I'm going to have a word with Mother.'' Bethany said stiffly and stood, marching out of the room. 

''Well, shit.'' Varric said. 

* * *

Hawke entered Gamlen's house wearily, dressed in a shirt and jeans with the dress slung over her arm. Bethany stood from the sofa, walking over to her older sister worriedly. 

 _'She looks so tired.'_ She thought, then pulled Hawke into a hug. 

"Hey Bethany." Hawke said quietly. "Where is she?" 

"At work, and Gamlen is at the blooming rose. Come and sit down, you look exhausted." Bethany pulled Hawke onto the sofa. Hawke lay her head on her little sisters shoulder, taking a shaky breath. 

"Was it my fault Beth?" She asked quietly. Bethany put an arm around her sister, who usually seemed invincible, but was sat using her childhood nickname and fighting tears. 

"No. I was there, and there was nothing we could do." She said resolutely. 

"I was in charge, I should have seen it coming." 

"Horseshit." Bethany said, making Hawke pause as her sister rarely used such language. "You did all you could and more. We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you, now get back to shooting bad guys and being awful with boys." Hawke smiled lightly and looked up at Bethany. 

"Thanks sis." She mumbled, then lay her head back on Bethany's shoulder and laughed with her sister at a silly news story, as the Orlesian weather man tried to stand up straight and give a report in a howling wind storm. He was eventually flung to the side in a vicious gust of wind, leaving the sisters gasping for breath and leaning on each other heavily. 

* * *

Leandra opened the door slowly that evening, spotting her daughters sat on the sofa together. She walked around to see her eldest asleep, leaning against an angry looking Bethany. Leandra felt a stab in her heart at the sight of Hawke, who looked like a child again. 

"Mother..." Bethany began, but Leandra held her hand up. 

"I know dear, I wish I could take it back, I didn't mean it." Leandra sighed, sitting next to them while gazing at Hawke sadly. "She does everything she can for us, but I was so focused on getting the estate back I couldn't see it. She runs around the city, all grown up, but she's still my little girl." Leandra stood and moved into the kitchen, putting on the stove and pulling out some worn pots.

Twenty minutes later, Hawke stirred as she picked up the smell drifting out of the kitchen. 

"She's cooking steak pie." Hawke mumbled into Bethany's shoulder. 

"Your favourite." Bethany nodded. 

"Damnit." Hawke grumbled, then stood and walked into the small kitchen, instantly being wrapped up in her mother's arms. 

"Darling, I'm so sorry." Leandra spoke into Hawke's tangled hair. 

"It's fine. But I'm never going to another party again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter. I'm away for a week, so I only have my phone to write a few late night chapters.


	11. Trip

"Marian, Isabela is outside." Bethany said. It was four days after the party incident, and Hawke had finally received word from the Dalish that she was allowed up Sundermount. "Are you sure you don't want some others to come along?" 

"No, this should be quick. Two of us will move faster." Hawke replied, pulling her cap on and opening the door. "Stay safe." She walked outside and froze at the sight. Isabela sat astride a huge motorbike, with 'Sirens call' written on the fuel tank. 

"Morning Petal." Isabela winked. "What do you think of her?" 

"I thought you were bullshitting." Hawke shook her head, in awe of the machine. "That's badass." 

"Well what are you waiting for?" Isabela grinned. "We've got a long way to go." 

* * *

Isabela rode like a maniac, the bike speeding through the streets and leading onto the country roads as the surroundings blurred. Hawke held tightly to her friend, laughing all the way until Isabela slowed down to a more sane speed. 

"How do you like her?" Isabela asked over the engine noise as they rode along a curved road, the mountain barely visible ahead of them on the horizon, Kirkwall gradually growing smaller behind them. 

"I love it." Hawke laughed, arms squeezing the pirate tightly while she lay her head on her back. "Thanks Bela." 

"No problem Petal." Isabela replied, relieved that Hawke was smiling and laughing again. "And at least we've got that beautiful smile back." 

"Bela...." Hawke sighed.

"What?" She asked innocently. "We haven't had much chance to talk about it, but you looked absolutely _gorgeous_ in that dress. I wanted to vault the fence and have you right there." 

"Please stop." Hawke pleaded. 

"Oh no Petal, we're having a girls weekend." Isabela chuckled. 

"I've changed my mind, can we go back?" 

"Too late now." 

* * *

After riding for hours, they finally reached a small hotel across the street from a rough looking bar. All the rooms but one were filled, so they had to share a single bed. 

"Great." Hawke mumbled, eyeing the bed distastefully while stretching. Isabela discreetly tracked Hawke's curves as her shirt lifted, giving her a great view of her toned stomach. 

"I guess we'll have to spoon." Isabela said casually, and Hawke's head dropped. "Have no fear Petal, I won't try anything." Isabela assured her as she flopped down on the small couch. "Unless you want me to of course." 

"Why did I bring you again?" Hawke sighed, pulling her hair from the ponytail it was in to allow the waves to tumble down her back. She then sat next to Isabela and looked around the small room. "Could be worse I suppose." Just as the words left her mouth, loud banging could be heard from the neighbouring room, as a woman's voice sounded through the thin wall. 

"Yes, yes!" She screamed. "Harder!" Isabela laughed, while Hawke's eyes widened. 

"You deserved that." Isabela chuckled. "Now, let's talk about Fenris." 

"Why?" Hawke frowned, desperately trying to ignore the noise from the next room. 

"Oh Petal, I've seen the way you look at him, and I don't blame you. Now, before I can help you I need to know more." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hawke said unconvincingly.

"Darling, last night at the Hanged Man I sat and watched you stare at him for a solid minute when you thought nobody was watching. But unfortunately for you I see everything." Isabela grinned. "Now...." She was interrupted when the couple next door increased in volume. 

"Oh Maker!" The man screamed in a high pitched voice, and Isabela tried not to laugh as the woman squealed. The couple fell silent, so Isabela turned back to Hawke. 

"As I was saying, I don't blame you, Fenris is a fine specimen." Isabela said. "Now admit it out loud and we can continue." 

"Admit what?" Hawke still resisted, so Isabela sighed. 

"That you want him to bend you over a table and have his way like the rowdy couple next door." Isabela said, and Hawke glared at her. "I can only help you if you want to be helped Petal, and we both know you're useless at romance." 

"You're blowing this out of proportion." 

"Hawke..."

"Bela..." 

"Humph. Okay then, what about Anders?" 

"What about him?" Hawke frowned. 

"Even you've been picking up his signals. Why not go for a tumble with him?" 

"He's possessed." 

"I thought you said you were okay with that?" 

"I never said that it was healthy though." Hawke shook her head. 

"Now we're getting somewhere." Isabela grinned. "You won't go for Anders because you're uncomfortable with the idea of a threesome." 

"Are you trying to psychologically profile me?" Hawke frowned. 

"I'm just confused." Isabela stood and started pacing slowly. "As to why someone with your _assets_ wouldn't take advantage of them." 

"And what assets would those be?" Hawke sighed while rubbing her forehead.

"If I were a poet, I'd say something cheesy like: 'Your smile is as warm as the sunset, and your eyes shine like sapphires.' But I'm not a poet, so I'll just say that you've got tits and arse to die for." Isabela smiled brightly, and Hawke groaned. "Really pretty face too, considering how many beatings it takes."

"Are you going to keep this up for the whole trip?" 

"Only if you don't give me answers." 

"You're blackmailing me?"

"Only figuratively, I assure you." 

"If it'll shut you up, fine." Hawke sighed. "You have one question." 

"Ooh, mysterious." Isabela leaned forward and placed her hands on Hawke's thighs. "Promise to answer truthfully?" 

"I'm going to regret this aren't I? Okay, I'll answer truthfully." 

"See, I was going to ask if you would shag Fenris, but I already know the answer to that one." Isabela grinned. "I haven't ever seen you look at a man like you look at him." Hawke closed her eyes and sighed. "My question is, why don't you?" 

"We're living in the slums. No distractions until we're out of Lowtown." 

"That's an evasive answer, it doesn't count." Isabela shook her head, staring into Hawke's eyes intently. "I'm just concerned Petal." Her voice softened. "You deserve to be happy, and sometimes you look like you're going to go for him, before you back away." Hawke's shoulders slumped slightly. "Why won't you let yourself be happy?" 

"I..." Hawke paused, then frowned at Isabela. "This is unusually genuine if you. Is this whole sad eyes/soft voice thing a trick?" 

"No." Isabela assured her. "Just between us, tell me why you're so afraid of Fenris." 

"Don't know where to start with things like this." Hawke sighed. "I've never been in a relationship." She looked away, embarrassed. 

"So you've never.....?" 

"Yes I have, I'm not a virgin." Hawke looked back into Isabela's eyes again, irritation clear in her features. "So the next time you sit there scheming with Varric you can give him the money you owe him." 

"Well I'll be damned." Isabela straightened with a smile. "You're not as clueless as you look after a few pints." 

"No, I'm not." Hawke grinned back. Isabela sat down once again, regarding Hawke carefully. 

"Well, you certainly had me fooled. So, never been in a relationship?" 

"No." Hawke replied. "And before you ask, it was a soldier." 

"Oooh, you have a mysterious lover somewhere?" 

"No. Everyone knew before we went into Haven that it was going to be bad." Hawke recalled, staring at the wall. "So we had a bit of a thing the night before, spur of the moment and all that." She looked back to Isabela again. "We both survived and went our separate ways, end of story." 

"Hmm." Isabela pondered for a moment. "Well, I have my answer." 

"Yes, you do. Now can we hit the bar across the street instead of sitting here talking about my love life?" 

"It looks like a dive, but it'll do." 


	12. Dalish

Isabela pulled up to a winding country path on her motorbike. An old, rotten wood sign read: _Welcome to Sundermount nature reserve!_ Atop the sign was a wooden parrot, the head torn off. 

"Well, isn't that cheerful." The pirate quipped. The mountain itself towered above them, and Hawke dismounted the motorbike. 

"It's a warning." She said, scanning the tree line. 

"Forgot to ask you earlier." Isabela said as she joined Hawke. "Why did you wait this long to drop this necklace off?" 

"Getting word to the Dalish isn't easy, and we'll need their help getting to the peak." 

"Uh huh." Isabela nodded. "Why didn't you sell it?" 

"You didn't see who it belonged to. The bike'll be safe here, only the Dalish live in these parts." Hawke said, tightening the straps on her rucksack and loading her pistol before setting off walking. 

"If anything happens to her...." Isabela muttered, following. The pair travelled along winding country footpaths, which soon became overgrown. Hawke easily marched through the undergrowth in her old army boots, but Isabela was having a hard time in her more stylish leather boots. 

"Told you to pack for this." Hawke commented as she heard Isabela curse behind her. 

"You mentioned that I should pack for some mud. You didn't emphasise how much." She fired back. Hawke momentarily froze mid step, then continued. Isabela noticed the pause. "What's wrong?" 

"Someone's watching us." Hawke said. 

"Isn't that a bad thing?" 

"No. It means we're close." Sure enough, the path soon opened up into a small clearing. Stood waiting for them were two elves, one male and one female. They wore rough camoflage, and had rifles slung across their backs. 

"Hold Shem." The male held up his hand. The hairs on the back of Hawke's neck stood on end as she scanned the surrounding trees discreetly. 

_'Maker knows how many more are watching.'_

"Your kind is not welcome here." The male continued. "Turn back." 

"Actually, we're here on business." Hawke replied, keeping her hands away from her weapons. 

"There is no business here for your kind." The male twitched towards his rifle, but his companion placed her hand on his arm. 

"Wait, this is the one the Keeper spoke of." She said. 

"A Shemlen?" The male looked Hawke up and down. "I thought she'd be an elf." 

"Our camp is in the next clearing." The female stepped aside. "Be mindful of our customs." 

"We're not here to cause trouble." Hawke assured her as she walked past. 

"No, but trouble often finds you Petal." Isabela quipped, and Hawke turned to glare. "Okay, I'll play nice." 

The Dalish camp was located in a large clearing. Smoke from various campfires lazily spiralled towards the clouds, and several tents and caravans were set in a ring around the clearing. The Dalish turned to stare at the two human women as they walked through the camp, whispering and pointing. The Keeper stood in front of the largest campfire, in the centre of the camp. Her gaze fixed itself on Hawke as she approached, sizing the woman up. The Keeper was old and skinny, but not frail, as she stood with a proud and authoritative posture. Her thick coat ran down to her knees, several extra pockets sewed in to hold various herbs. 

"Keeper Marethari." Hawke nodded her head respectfully when she stopped before the Keeper. 

"Miss Hawke." Marethari replied, tone warm. 

 _'Human greeting. That's a good sign.'_ Hawke thought. "Thank you for agreeing to meet us. This amulet..." 

"I know the power it holds child." Marethari said, holding her hand out. "Please, may I examine it?" Hawke nodded and handed the amulet over, the warm power it emitted seeming to increase as it came into contact with the Keeper. "Tell me, how did your possession of this object come to pass?" 

"The witch saved my family. She asked this in return." Hawke replied. 

"Wait, witch?" Isabela frowned, but was ignored. 

"You speak the truth without hesitation." Marethari smiled slightly. "Good. Please, sit?" She gestured to the campfire, where several mats had been layed out on the ground. 

"Uh, thanks for the hospitality." Hawke said as she sat next to Isabela. "But I don't want to outstay my welcome. If you cold just point me in the right direction..." 

"Don't worry child, you have shown rare respect. You are welcome here." The Keeper assured her as she sat opposite. "The peak cannot be reached until tomorrow morning." 

"Great." Isabella muttered quietly. 

"Dangerous weather has made the climb dangerous for even our hunters." Marethari ignored Isabela. "You may stay with us tonight, as our guests." 

"Thank you." Hawke smiled. A buzzing in her pocket made Hawke frown slightly. "Sorry, I've got to check this." 

"It is no trouble." The Keeper assured her. Hawke pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled through the recent texts. The newest one was from her mother. 

_Marian, I hope you made it to Sundermount without trouble. I know you can look after yourself, but I wish you would just call to let me know you are safe. Anyway, Fiona called me, and her son Marcus has been asking after you. I won't force you into anything, but consider seeing him. He's handsome, and wealthy. Love, mother. Xxxx._

Hawke frowned at her phone, and Isabela grinned over her shoulder. 

"Oooh, that rich hunk has been asking after you? Good catch Petal." She purred. 

"Whoopee." Hawke said flatly, turning her phone off. 

"There is conflict within you." Marethari said gently, looking into Hawke's eyes. 

"Yeah, it's nothing." Hawke sighed. "Just family business." 

"You want one thing, while your heart wants another." The Keeper leaned forward, and Hawke froze. "The logical part of you wants to agree, but your emotions won't let you." 

"How do you..." 

"I'm old, not blind." She smiled, gently taking one of Hawke's hands. "I have seen many like you, young and in love." 

"Love might not be the right word...." Hawke muttered. 

"Ah, it's one sided then?" 

"I think you've got the wrong idea..." 

"In case you haven't noticed already." Isabela chipped in. "She can be quite dense sometimes." 

"No. Her eyes are sharp, if slightly weary. She has seen much for someone so young, but hasn't been dulled because of it." The Keeper studied Hawke. "Dense, she is not. Inexperienced, yes." 

"Oh, you have no idea." Isabela chuckled. 

"What do you mean." Hawke said eventually. "I want a different thing than what my heart wants?" 

"Before me we continue, may I know the nature of the message you received?" Marethari asked. Hawke almost refused, but froze in the Keepers warm gaze. 

"I... there's a man in Kirkwall... really rich. He's... interested in me." Hawke explained slowly, almost as if explaining it to herself. "I could meet him... maybe end up marrying him. It would get our family out of Lowtown." 

"This is a logical choice." Marethari nodded. "But not what you really desire." 

"No." Hawke said quietly. 

"You love another?" 

"No, no." Hawke shook her head, looking away. "But..." 

"You wish to love him?" 

"Maybe love isn't the right word." Hawke tried, cheeks heating up. 

"Ah, I understand." Marethari smiled knowingly at Hawke's red cheeks. "I have pried enough. Just remember, no matter how dark the tunnel, follow your heart. It will guide you to the light." She stood slowly, gesturing for Hawke to do the same. "Come, I will introduce you to the clan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated


	13. Merril

The Keeper introduced the two women to her clan. Seeing that Marethari had accepted Hawke and Isabela made the wary elves warm up to the women. Distrustful glares and whispers were replaced by smiles and handshakes, save for a few elves who remained distant, and the hunters on guard who never stopped watching them. 

"Do not mind them." Marethari said to them. "Human kind has wounded us greatly in the past." 

"I understand." Hawke replied. 

"Sorry." Isabela butted in. "Where's the toilet?" 

"There is a secluded grove nearby." The Keeper said, trying not to smile along with Hawke at the pirates distraught face. "Ask one of the hunters, they will guide you." Isabela's shoulders sagged, and she stomped away, muttering to herself. 

"Can't believe I agreed to this..." 

"She is a strange one." Marethari said as she watched her go. "Trying so hard to hide her kind heart." 

"Are you a psychic?" Hawke raised an eyebrow. 

"No, not at all." Marethari chuckled. "One who has lived as long as I have tends to see things in a different perspective." 

"I guess so." Hawke agreed, then frowned slightly when she felt something nudge her leg. She looked down to see a pair of small children, obviously sisters due to their similar traits. Both had long blonde hair with multiple braids woven into it. "Uh, hello..."

"Aradhel, Aelrue, we do not nudge strangers." The Keeper scolded the small girls gently. 

"It's fine." Hawke smiled at them. 

"Could we braid your hair?" Aradhel asked excitedly. 

"Please? Nobody else will let us do theirs." Aelrue added. 

"As you can see, the girls are easily excited." Marethari sighed. "And I struggle to find the energy these days." 

"It's okay, I'll let them give me a makeover." Hawke chuckled, and the girls smiled brightly before each grabbed one of her hands. Hawke laughed as they enthusiastically lead her towards the main fire, and she sat in the middle of the small girls next to it. 

"Do you braid everyone's hair who visits?" Hawke asked them. 

"Not many people visit." Aelrue said sadly, already working in Hawke's hair. 

"And the Keeper has lots to do so she doesn't really want to spend time with us." Aradhel said. 

"You're really good at this." Hawke smiled, feeling the girls small fingers expertly weaving strands of hair together. 

"We practice on each other loads." Aradhel started. 

"But it gets boring." Aelrue finished. 

"Well you've made your hair look very pretty." Hawke chuckled at the sisters. _'They're even finishing each other's sentences.'_

Isabela meanwhile had returned from her disastrous ordeal, and stomped into the camp towards the Keeper. "Where did Hawke go?" She asked Marethari.

"She was kidnapped." The Keeper replied with a serious expression, and Isabela tensed slightly. 

"What?" 

"See for yourself." Marethari chuckled, gesturing towards the centre of the camp. There, Isabela spotted Hawke sat beside the fire, flanked by two small children. She smiled brightly as they braided her hair, happily chatting away. 

"Oh." Isabela relaxed, then frowned at Marethari. "Very funny." She paused, studying Hawke. "Huh. Don't see enough of that smile." The braids in her hair made Hawke look younger, and her ever vigilant eyes were relaxed. 

"She is a very beautiful young woman, who is mature beyond her years." Marethari nodded. "Share her burdens, or that smile will never be seen again." 

"Are you her mother?" Isabela raised an eyebrow. "No offence, but since we got here you've just been giving her philosophy lessons. Why the interest in her specifically?" 

"You tell me. You followed her out here, despite clearly being opposed to nature. Why put yourself in a position you knew you would hate for her?" 

"She promised it would be quick. Besides, I had to interrogate her about a man she likes, and she doesn't open up a lot." Isabela shrugged. 

"Tell yourself that if you must." Marethari shook her head, looking back at Hawke. "But I can see how exceptional she is. You can as well. Destiny circles her." 

"Oh, you're not one of those knockoff clairvoyants are you?" Isabela groaned, looking at the Keeper like she was mad. "What would _destiny_  even look like anyway?" 

"I would not expect you to understand." Marethari sighed. 

"Finally, we agree on something." Isabela grinned. "Now, enough about mystics and destiny. I have a friend over there who needs my guidance on how to acquire her man." 

* * *

Merril returned to the camp late into the evening as the sun set behind the horizon, leaning on her staff heavily and shivering slightly. The hunters up Sundermount had reported that the heavy rain and winds at the peak were subsiding, and should be clear by morning. The perimeter guards barely acknowledged her as she passed, as usual. What was unusual however, was the amount of noise coming from the centre of the camp.

_'Is that... cheering?'_

Frowning slightly, Merril pulled her coat tighter around herself and moved to investigate. Next to the main fire, two human women were showing a crowd of elves a human dance. One of the women wore tight leather clothes, which accentuated her ample chest and behind. The second woman was shorter and slightly slimmer, wearing less revealing clothes. Instead, this woman dressed more like a soldier in slim cargo pants and boots. She had long dark hair which had several braids woven into it, and was obviously the youngest of the pair. 

 _'What is going on?'_ Merril wondered, spotting the Keeper stood at the edge of the crowd. She made her way over, but as she opened her mouth to speak Marethari held her hand up. 

"Not now child." The Keeper whispered, looking at the human women with a smile. 

"Right." The eldest one in the revealing clothes said, sounding quite inebriated. "We'll go over it again." 

"The Macarena is simple once you get the hang of it." The younger woman said slowly, even more drunk than her friend. "Now, go!" Merril watched in shock as they demonstrated a strange dance, involving placing their hands on various parts of their body, the woman in leather making exaggerated hip movements as she did so. Most of the children of the clan stood before the women and copied them, and even a few drunk adults joined in. 

"Ayyy Macarena!" They chanted, then jumped to one side. The human women laughed and cheered. 

"There we go." The youngest said. From up close, Merril studied her further. The woman had bright blue eyes, and dimples when she smiled. _'She's pretty.'_

Marethari walked forward while clapping. "Thank you for teaching us this 'sacred' human dance." She chuckled. 

"Hey, it's the only way we can repay you for letting us stay the night." Isabela slurred as the crowd dispersed, the children being taken to bed. 

"Yeah, and for letting us borrow your spirits." Hawke said, leaning against Isabela. 

"There is precious little that can be enjoyed these days." Marethari chuckled. "You brought laughter to the camp, and for that I thank you." 

"Hey." Hawke frowned, looking at Isabela. "They weren't laughing at _us_ were they?"

"Impossible Petal." Isabela shook her head. "We're too good looking to be laughed at." Marethari turned away from the women and approached Merril. 

"I was hoping to introduce you tonight, but it seems they won't remember much." The Keeper sighed with a smile, hearing the women start to sing behind her. 

"Who are they?" Merril asked. 

"They climb to the peak for an important matter tomorrow, and so are our guests tonight." Marethari explained. "Will the climb be possible tomorrow?" 

"Yes, the hunters said the weather should be fine by tomorrow morning." Merril replied, looking over the Keeper's shoulder at the humans, who were sat beside the fire with their arms wrapped around each other. 

"I know you haven't seen many humans up close." Marethari sighed. "But it is rude to stare child." 

"Sorry Keeper." Merril said quickly, cheeks heating up. 

"Come, I will explain your task for tomorrow." The Keeper said, leading her student away. Meanwhile, Hawke turned to Isabela with a grin. 

"Elven spirits are awesome." She said. 

"That they are." Isabela agreed, the two women leaning against each other heavily. "But I bet we'll feel it tomorrow." 

"Bah." Hawke waved her hand. "We're tough right? It'll be fine." She hiccuped. They sat in silence, enjoying the heat from the fire until Hawke spoke up. "Hey, Bela?" 

"Yes Petal?" 

"When we get back to Kirkwall, what should I do?" 

"Regarding what?" 

"You know, that rich guy." 

"Well, if I were in your shoes I'd go straight for him." Isabela said, then paused. "But that would leave Fenris handsomely brooding all alone." 

"Yeah." Hawke sighed dreamily. "He's hot when he does that." 

"Ah hah!" Isabela said triumphantly, grabbing Hawke's shoulders and smiling brightly. "Finally!" 

"What?" She asked dopily, eyes bleary from the alcohol. 

"You finally admitted it." 

"You've been saying I like him from day one." 

"It's one thing to say it myself, it's another thing to hear it from you." Isabela grinned. "You normally keep your feelings under lock and key." 

"Well, yeah." Hawke nodded. "But you're my friend. And I need help." 

"Oh, this is golden." Isabela chuckled. _'Note to self, make her drink more spirits from now on.'_

"Hey, I'm opening up here, be serious." Hawke frowned. "I'm... not sure about myself when it comes to these things." 

"Well, now that you've admitted it, we can work on it Petal."  


	14. Haven

"Two minutes to drop!'' The Captain next to Hawke yelled over the comm. A fleet of thirty helicopters sped through the mountains towards Haven, the fortified town barely visible in the foggy night. No lights could be seen in any windows in the distance, so they appeared to have the element of surprise. ''Check your lines!'' Captain Hill shouted, and the Rangers stood to inspect each other's gear. Out of the thirty helicopters, five were sleek single propeller machines filled with elite Ranger squads of ten men each. The other twenty five were larger dual propeller chinook troop carriers, holding thirty infantry troops each, making this the largest airborne operation in Fereldan history. The scale was huge, as was the risk.

''You're all good Hawke.'' Corporal Jacobs said to Hawke as he finished inspecting her harness, so she nodded and turned around. After testing his gear, she patted him on the shoulder. 

''Clear Jacobs. Hawke nodded, then put on her helmet and fastened the strap. ''Good luck down there.'' She said to her friend. They had gone through basic training together, and both made it though Ranger training later in their careers. 

''You two Hawke.'' He smiled nervously, shaking her hand. "See you on the other side." 

''Alright, listen up.'' The Captain said, and the nine soldiers turned their attention to him. ''As you know, the chinooks are knocking down the front door while we flank around. It's our job to storm the mountain base while the infantry fight through the town. We don't know what to expect in there, so check your targets and stay sharp.'' The helicopters had almost reached the town, and the sound of the propellers had surely reached the terrorist's ears, yet the valley remained dark. 

''Thirty seconds!'' The pilot shouted. 

''Rangers lead the way!'' The troops in the helicopter chanted as the side doors were slid open. A chinook flew next to them, but just as it made to land the night erupted in flames. Rockets and hails of bullets fired upwards, wreaking havoc in the fleet. The chinook next to Hawke's helicopter was hit with a rocket in the cockpit, and spiraled out of control, clashing with the chinook next to it. Both of the helicopters tumbled into the town in a ball of flames, exploding.

''They knew we were coming!'' Jacobs yelled in horror. The Rangers readied their ropes as the helicopter came to hover fifteen meters off the ground on the outskirts of town. They had been lucky, as the Cult of Andraste insurgents had prioritized bringing down the larger chinooks.

''Drop now!'' Hill yelled, and Hawke leaped out of the chopper with her squad, rappelling down to land in a crouch. She fixed her night vision goggles, then looked around quickly. It was quiet for now, the flames from the multiple crashed helicopters creating a bright glare in her goggles. 

''Alright, move in.'' Hill said as their chopper lifted away, and his squad fell in behind him. They moved to the closest building, which was a small shop. After sweeping the shop, the squad took up positions at the windows as Hill opened his comm. ''This is Delta 1-3, we are in position. Status report?'' 

''This is Delta 1-5.'' A Ranger captain responded. ''In position.'' 

''Delta 1-2 is clear.'' Another said. 

''Did the other two squads not make it?'' Hill asked, and Hawke looked over in alarm. 

''1-1's chopper took a direct rocket hit, none of them made it. I don't know what happened to 1-4, but we have to assume the worst if they aren't responding.'' The Captain reported. 

''Shit.'' Hill cursed. ''What about the infantry?'' 

''Half of them were took out before they even landed. The survivors are pinned down in the town center.'' 

''1-2, your insertion point is the closest to the survivors. You can move to support while we link up with 1-5 and move into the tunnels.'' Hill said. 

''They knew we were coming.'' 1-2's captain snapped. ''Maker knows what's in those tunnels, but you won't come back out again. We need to link up with the infantry and pull back.'' 

''Fall back to where?'' Hill snapped. ''We are neck deep in shit without a shovel. Our only option is to press on with the mission.'' 

''I agree.'' 1-5's captain said. ''It's all or nothing. Intel says that they have heavy ordnance in those tunnels. If we don't act now, Denerim could be next.'' 

''Fine, we'll link up with the infantry.'' 1-2 said, and Hill nodded and turned to his squad. 

''We're linking up with 1-5, then moving into the tunnels.'' He said and his troops nodded. "Sergeant, take point." Hawke lead the way outside, her black uniform and face paint allowing her to blend in with the night. Her squad fell in behind her, keeping to the backstreets as the battle still raged nearby. Hawke stopped and held up her fist when she reached the end of an alley which lead onto a main road with an armed truck driving their way. It stopped around twenty metres away, then six hostiles jumped out.  

"Six contacts, all armed." She whispered as the squad slowly spread out behind her. The terrorists were unloading ammo crates and rocket launchers from a pickup, preparing to join the the fight. 

"Engage." Hill ordered. Hawke lined up the nearest contact in the scope of her rifle then pulled the trigger. The shot was muffled by her silencer, and in the time it took her target's body to hit the floor the other terrorists has been dispatched in a similar fashion, precision shots delivered without mercy. 

"Looks clear for now." Hawke said, as sounds of the battle behind them increased in intensity.

"Lets move, those men don't have much time." Hill ordered. "Jacobs, take point." He said. Jacobs nodded and lead the way out of the alley, taking no more than three steps before a sniper shot rang out. Hawke looked in horror as a hole was torn out of Jacob's chest, and he fell back heavily as terrorists emerged on the other end of the street. Hawke rushed out of cover and grabbed Jacobs, dragging her comrade back as her squad covered. When Jacobs was back inside the alley, the squad medic joined Hawke kneeling at his side while Hill lead the rest of the squad out into the street to engage the hostiles. 

"Grant, Lena, suppress that sniper. The rest of you, light those bastards up!" Hill shouted as Hawke took Jacob's hand. 

"Come on, hold on Jacobs." Hawke said, looking at her friend's torso. The high calibre sniper round had penetrated his body armour, leaving a gaping hole in his chest.

"He's not going to make it." The medic shook his head sadly, as Jacobs squeezed Hawke's hand weakly. 

"Hawke...." He managed, coughing up blood as the light faded from his eyes. _"Hawke, Hawke, Hawke!?"_

* * *

"Hawke!?" Someone shook her shoulders urgently, and Hawke snapped awake. Isabela sat over her in concern, holding her shoulders. 

"Wait, what?" Hawke looked around in confusion for a moment, before recognising her surroundings and relaxing slightly.  The early morning sun shone through the tent flaps and highlighted Isabela's worried face. 

"Hawke?" The pirate asked again, and Hawke sat up. 

"I'm fine." 

"That dream you were having didn't sound fine." Isabela said as she stood, moving back towards her own sleeping bag. 

"It's nothing." Hawke said as she rubbed her eyes, willing the memories of Haven away. "Just a bad dream." She said quietly. 

"You okay?" Isabela asked. She had been woken up by Hawke's thrashing and muttering, and had not been able to wake her for a full minute. 

"Yeah." Hawke said unconvincingly. 

"Who's Jacobs?" The pirate asked, and Hawke's eyes became closed off. 

"It doesn't matter now." She said, standing and leaving the tent. 

 _'Damn. It's true what they say, no one comes home from war unscathed.'_ Isabela thought grimly before moving to follow.


End file.
